Harry Potter and the New Age
by Lord Knightsky
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione start a new adventure after the death of Lord Voldemort but before the journey begins they must find Hermione's parents in Australia...
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Pot**__**ter and the new Age**_

Summary: I start off right after DH. Harry got to bed and got his sandwich from Kreacher but what happened next? How did Harry and his friends handle everything and how did they end up where we see them in 19 yrs? It has been done before I know but I want to try as well ;-)

This is my first fan fiction. I always enjoyed fan fictions and always wanted to write one myself! I once started a Stargate SG-1 fic but stopped it. So now I hope this isn't going the same way.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and JKR owns anything HP related! I am not making any money of this! It's just for fun! Any characters I might add to the story are mine though. All the mistakes as well.

Please R&R

Chapter 1: The next day

Harry had an amazingly peaceful night and wasn't disturbed by anyone of his well wishers or in fact any nightmares. For the first time in 10 month or in fact 17 years Harry Potter wasn't on the run from Lord Voldemort. When he woke he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room and saw Ron and Hermione sleeping next to each other and he felt that the person he wants to see the most was in this very room probably after he fell asleep or he would have noticed her. He grabbed his glasses and his repaired and beloved Phoenix wand. Like when he first held his wand almost 7 years ago in Ollivanders, he felt a warmth running through his arm, and into his fingers. He now knew it was magic but none the less it was amazing feeling especially because he thought he would never be able to hold his wand ever again.

"Ginny came up to see you!" Ron said from across the room wide awake and with a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

"What you mean, I can't remember much from last night after we went to see Dumbledore's portrait."

"When we got up to our room you were really tired and almost immediately passed out on your bed. Hermione and I were tired too but we didn't want anyone to disturb our sleep so we sealed the door. Just before we could do it Ginny slipped in and threatened to Bat Bogey us before she could talk to you. But as you were out she couldn't so she went downstairs and slept in the common room with everyone else. A few other people tried to enter but our protective charms were strong so nobody broke through."

"Thanks mate I needed that sleep."

"We all did mate. We did and we deserved it. I mean after all we had a rough day. Broke into Gringotts and escaped with one of their dragons. Than we find out were the last Horcrux is. Enter Hogsmead and immediately got Death Eaters tailing us. Than enter Hogwarts and defending it against You-Know-Who. And watching a lot of people die….."

"I know mate…."

"But what are you doing with Ginny again? You know she is my lil sis! Do you have any idea how heart broken she was after you ended things?" Ron asked a little louder than he intended.

"Ron I was on the run all the time I didn't do anything with her. I didn't even notice she entered this room because I passed out." Although in the back of his head he found that he felt Ginny enter and he concluded that's why felt he had a nice undisturbed sleep.

"And why did you kiss her on your birthday? First you break up with her than you kiss her again and get her hopes up. Don't play with her feelings like that!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me I just didn't do anything about it until you came running in. I would never play with her Ron. By the way Ron you know I love Ginny more than my own live. I broke up with her to protect her because she couldn't come with us. I wanted her to be safe not with me when every single dark wizard and witch was on the lookout for me. I couldn't stand loosing her. But now that Voldemort is gone I will do everything in my power to try and win her back, unless she moved on, which would be understandable. I just want her to be happy. Even if it is not with me."

"That's the same Hermione said to me about you and Ginny. She made me let her enter and try and talk to you."

"Well it's the truth besides you got Hermione to cuddle up too. How are things between you anyway?"

"Well we are kind off together."

"What do you mean kind off?"

"Harry I feel about Hermione the same way you fell about my sister. I always had I just never realised. I can't see her sad or I will be sad and if she is happy I am happy. It has always been like that. I couldn't live without her not now anyways."

"Well it seems Love finally got the best off us mate" said a grinning Harry.

"Yea it's awesome, just not too much snogging when I am around"

"Can't promise you anything. If she wants me back we have to make up for the time that Voldemort took form us." Harry said, starting to imagine kissing Ginny again and feeling her lips on his and moving in synchrony.

When Harry didn't answer Ron shouted "Oi zoom out" thus waking up Hermione who was startled for a second, grabbed her wand and was ready to hex anyone that wasn't supposed to be in this room. She moved so quickly and shot a stunner at the door before anyone even had the slightest chance to explain the situation! After she noticed her mistake she scowled Ron for waking her up in such a rude way and what kind of a boyfriend he was! At the word boyfriend Ron lit up like a Christmas tree on fire.

"You know Hermione as much as I love you that just was insane and really really creepy. We didn't even have a chance to explain it before you shot the stunner."

Hermione just giggled and the two of them started a snogging session. This time Harry rudely interrupted them.

"Oi you two either get a room or else let's get up, get dressed and go downstairs to see everyone." Harry said a little sad. He remembered everyone whom he loved and lost to Voldemort starting with his parents. Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, Fred, Collin and thousand others who died at the hands of Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters.

"You are right Harry we slept a whole day they will probably be worried about us" Hermione said sternly.

"Yea right, we survived 8 month on the run from Lord Voldemort when he was at large and they are worried about us when we don't turn up for a day." Said a chuckling Ron. That brought a rare smile to everyone's face. They all got dressed, each using a different bed and pulling the curtains close. After 5 minutes they all stood in front of the locked door and Hermione lifted the spells she placed on the door. She got her wand back which was used by Bellatrix Lestrange, after Molly Weasley killed her. Ron too came across his own wand after the battle was over.

Together the now called Golden Trio moved into the common room which was deserted but for a few older people who helped fight in the war but didn't have dorm anymore. The Weasley family was nowhere to be found so they moved through the portrait hole into the corridors. At first everything seemed alright and in order. But after a few turns they found a massive hole in walls of Hogwarts. They stepped closer and were illuminated by the rising sun. They could see the destruction everywhere.

"You know it's the first sunrise after the defeat of Voldemort. It's the start of a new day but also of a new Age free of Voldemort!" Hermione said.

Silently they all agreed and remembered those who died fighting for this very sunrise. After a few minutes they continued their way through the destroyed castle and into the Great Hall. They were greeted by a storm of friends and other well wishers again. Also it were fewer people than the last time. Everyone was watching as the Trio walk in, Ron and Hermione having theirs arms wrapped around each other. The dead were still lying in the centre and everyone was sitting were they wanted. All of them were mourning and sobbing silently and every now and again someone would break down and start crying in earnest over their lost ones. The three friends spotted a pack of red hair at the end of one of the tables and walked into their direction. They were walking past everyone and were looking down into the faces of those who fell for their cause. Harry was crying silently and was blaming himself for all the death he brought to the happy families. He even tore apart the family he was about to join. Harry just couldn't stand it anymore and began mumbling.

"All my fault. All my fault. I should have done something…I sho…"

The second Harry's and Ginny's eyes met, Ginny got up to move towards Harry but Harry turned around and stormed out of the Hall. Ron wanted to follow him but Hermione held him back and nodded towards Ginny who was taking off after Harry.

"There is nothing we can do for him Ron. He is blaming himself again and I am afraid only Ginny's love and devotion will help him calm down. Lets go to your family they look worried. Apparently they saw the whole scene."

Ron reluctantly agreed and moved over to his family all the while still having his arm wrapped around Hermione hip. The Weasleys greeted them with a sallow

"Mornin" and looked back on their plates. Mrs. Weasley gave them both a warm motherly hug and asked them what the matter with Harry was also already guessing that he was blaming himself. She saw that Ginny stood up when she saw Harry.

While everyone thought she and Arthur wouldn't know about Harrys and Ginny's feeling as well as Ron's and Hermione's, they in fact knew that their two youngest children were in love with a great and powerful wizard and a great, powerful and smart witch.

*Arthur and I were right, our two youngest are growing up to be young adults*

"Where did you guys sleep last night?" asked a curious Arthur.

"Everyone slept in the common room or dorms but you weren't in either one of them and the other one was sealed so we couldn't enter. Not even Dean, Seamus and Neville who used to sleep in this dorm could enter."

"Yea we slept in that dorm and sealed it so that we could have an undisturbed sleep." Answered Hermione truthfully.

"Yea I kind off thought so" was coming from Bill. "Although it was a good spell even I couldn't break into the dorm. And me being a curse breaker that means something" Bill said grinningly before his face fell again. Bill was having one arm around his wife. Percy sat next to Fleur crying softly to himself. Next was George who looked sullen and more dead than alive. Opposite of George Charlie was looking on his plate with empty eyes. Only Arthur and Molly were trying to comfort Ron and Hermione although their sorrow and sadness sat deep as well. Having lost one of their sons they still couldn't believe it.

At the same time in the grounds by the lake.

Harry stormed out of the school and down to the lake. It was a bit chilly as it was only the 3rd of May and he wasn't wearing thick clothes but he didn't notice the cold. His mind was blocking anything out but the blame. He felt Ginny following him but he didn't slow down his pace and couldn't hear her shouts until he came to a halt in front of the lake. It was beautiful. The sunrise was reflecting in the lake and you could see a clear blue sky and the mountains. Before he heard her voice Harry felt that Ginny was standing beside him awed by the beauty of the scenery in front of them as well.

"Finally you stopped Harry." Ginny said panting. "When did you learn to run a marathon? That was a fast pace I lost sight of you a few times but I felt you would be down here.

"I couldn't take it anymore Gin" Harry whispered

"I tore apart all those families and even yo…."

"DON'T you dare blame yourself for all the death that happened here last night Harry James Potter. It was all Voldemorts doing. You just stood up to him and others followed you. But they didn't follow you because you commanded them. They followed you because they knew it was the right thing to do and because they wanted to"

"But Gin if I hadn't come here, than…"

"Than Voldemort would still be at large and not dead, lying in a corner of the castle." Ginny said softly. "Harry look at me" and he looked away from the scenery and was taken aback by her beauty. She was the most beautiful being in the Universe. In his anyways.

"Gin. I love you with all my heart. I am so sorry what I put you through and that u had to follow me instead of being with your family. You are my life Ginny. You are the only reason to live. Without you I would be lost. I would die. I need you Gin. Please take me back. I could understand if it was too late and you moved on but if that isn't the case please Ginny take me back. I know I have been an arse but I just tried to protect you I couldn't live without you especially if it was my fault that you died."

"Harry I love you too. I wanted to hate you for breaking up with me but I understood that you just wanted to keep me safe and that you did it out of love for me. You are so noble, selfless and brave that I have no other choice but to love you. But please Harry NEVER EVER do that to me again. You are my boyfriend I want to help you. I want to share your pain and I want to share your joy Harry. That's a relationship. So I will never leave you Harry I could never leave you for I too would die without you in my life."

When their lips touched it was unlike any other time they kissed. The cold was forgotten. The sun warmed them as they stood there holding and kissing each other. They felt a warmth similar to what they feel when they hold their wands. Only this time their whole bodies felt this warmth, this energy, this magic. In the back of his head Harry began to understand why Dumbledore always thought love was the greatest and most ancient magic of all.

After they broke apart they stared into each others eyes and drowned in the depths. Their eyes displayed everything they felt right now. They could see the pain and sadness in each other eyes but also the undying irrevocable love for each other. In the back of their heads they knew that now they would never ever be alone again. Come what may they will face it together and they will win.

"We need to get back to the castle Harry, my family wants to see you and McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt want a word with you. And than Mister Potter, you and I gonna have a conversation about how come Voldemort displayed you as dead and moments later you are alive facing off against the darkest wizard ever." Ginny said sternly

"Gin. I will tell you everything but after that you might hate me and want to break up with me."

"Harry I could never hate you. I tried to hate you for breaking up with me but I ended up here with you." Ginny said and warmth spread trough Harrys body that was amazing and he felt safe. Ginny noticed the impact her words had on him and felt the same that he felt.

*This is amazing* they thought in unison.

An hour after Harry stormed out of the Great Hall they slowly started to walk up the castle arms wrapped around each other swearing in theirs minds to never let the other go.

As they approached the Great Hall there was a lot of chatter as groups of volunteers came together to help restore the castle.

The second they were spotted by the Weasleys they all made their way over to them. Ginny was holding his hand the entire time that they walked to the castle and waited for the Weasleys to come over.

"We are going to help build up the castle. Do you want to help?" Bill asked after Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and the rest of the family bid him good morning as well.

"Yea I think we should. But what's happening with all the dead?"

"Well most are being taken away for the burial at home. And Fre…we…are taking him tonight….." Molly stumbled.

"What happened to Voldemort?" No one flinched at the mention of Voldemorts name and Harry liked it.

"Well…. He is still here…..Over there with the other Death Eaters…. No one knows what to do…. Everyone is too afraid…."Charlie finally said.

"I see" was all Harry responded.

For the next 3 hours before lunch Harry and Hermione worked with the Weasleys to restore some of the more serious damages that had been implied to the castle. They all talked and before lunch Percy asked Harry in front of his family if he was dating Ginny.

"Well… you see…we kinda…" Harry mumbled

"Yes Harry and I are together." Answered Ginny

Harry was feeling uncomfortable but feeling Ginny at his side he thought he could withstand anything.

"Oh that's wonderful Harry, Ginny dears. You know Dumbledore would have liked the idea that you found love." Mr Weasley said beamingly. He and Mrs. Weasley were in fact looking approving and Ginny's brothers as well.

"At least we know she will be safe as it was Harry who defeated Lord Voldemort" said Bill acknowledging Harrys achievement.

"Just remember that it is our lil sis your going out with." Said a still sullen but slightly better looking George.

"I will. I love Ginny with all my heart and never again will someone separate us." Said a convinced Harry after all the warnings about their baby sister.

"I hope you find happiness Harry. You and Ginny both deserve it." Said Fleur

"So what about you and Hermione?" said a grinning Arthur.

Ron did the same mumbling as Harry before Hermione saved him the embarrassment and answered that they too were now dating.

Everyone was happy and even George's mood increased due to so much love after so much pain. Upon entering the Great Hall they noticed that almost all the bodies were retrieved and only those who volunteered to clean up the castle stayed behind.

Once in the Hall Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall made their way down from the podium to the Weasley clan. Kingsley was followed by what seemed like two Aurors, one, Harry noticed was an Auror named Dawlish who tried to arrest and follow Dumbledore before, and a few secretaries. The Aurors were obviously for protection of the new Minister and the secretaries so he can give orders that need to be seen to.

Kingsley and McGonagall greeted them all and then Kingsley spoke to Harry.

"Harry good to see you up and around" said Kingsley in his slow, deep, reassuring voice.

"It's good to see you too Minister"

"Harry please we have know each other for quite a while now you can call me Kingsley as goes for the rest of you. I am afraid that we have some business to do. Would you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna please come to the Headmistresses office in two hours time?"

"That should be no problem" Harry said agreeing.

After that Kingsley left with the troop and Minerva led them to her new office.

The quartet went to find Luna and Neville who were sitting with their relatives being two of the few to remain at Hogwarts for the clean up. The House Elves led by Kreacher during the battle, had made an impressive lunch as well as any other meal ever served here. They too were helping with the clean up and it seemed as if everything was progressing at a fare rate.

Luna and Neville were awed, much like Ginny after Kingsley told her to come as well. They didn't understand why the Minister would like to see them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione then pointed out everything they did to deserve the right to talk to the Minister.

Neville's grandmother was proud of her grandson and was beaming at him all the time. Luna's father on the other hand was a nervous wreck because of what he did to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Luna scowled her dad for the betrayal but Harry assured her that it was quite a noble thing as he wanted to get her back.

After lunch they still had an hour before the meeting and decided to go visit Hagrid. Hagrid was happy to see them and so was Grawp.

"Harry m'boy u showd 'em all. You beat him. N'one ever beat you-know-who not even Dumbledore but you 'arry showd 'em all. I m so proud of you. And you three were incredible too." Hagrid said to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Never seen witches and wizards like you."

After half an hour they had to leave to don't be late at their meeting with Kingsley.

They picked up Neville and Luna from the Great Hall and went to off to the Headmistress's room. The Weasley and the other volunteers returned to work on restoring the castle.

When they reached the Office the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside without asking for a password. They all said their thanks to the stone gargoyle and moved up the spiral staircase.

Upon knocking on the door one of the Aurors opened it and let them in.

They all took a good look around and noticed that nothing had been changed yet. As well they noticed that all portraits woke up when they entered and were now wide awake.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna. I am glad you all made it. I wanted to talk to you in private and I need your help." Kingsley greeted them

"Dawlish is there anything else?"

"No Minister"

"Than please leave. Don't wait for me I will be travelling to my office via the floo."

"Yes sir." Dawlish said and let the Ministers escort out of the room."

Next Dawlish and McGonagall put charms on all the Windows and the door so that they could talk without being rudely interrupted or being overheard.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore's portrait was smiling at him and slightly nodding.

"First of all I want to thank you all. You did a great service to this country and the whole wizarding world. Thus you will all receive the Order of Merlin 1st class.

Next I need to ask you what you were planning on doing now that the war is over?"

"I want to be an Auror" Harry said immediately

"Me too" Ron and Neville said in Unison

"I want to start a career as Chaser" was Ginny's answer

"I would like to help the House Elves and all the other magical creatures that are mistreated by the wizarding community" Hermione said

"Well I don't know yet but I could imagine I would like to travel and invent spells and discover new animals and plants like my mother" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Impressive" was all McGonagall said before Kingsley said

"Harry, Ron and Neville you will become Aurors for sure and you Hermione I will appoint you to the Office for control of magical creatures. I am afraid I cannot help the two you as both your jobs are non ministry related but I will see what I can do so you too will achieve your dreams."

"But don't we need our N.E.W.T.s to become Aurors?" Harry asked.

"Normally you would Harry but as the Ministry is in need of good and capable people especially Aurors, you don't need to take tests or achieve your N.E.W.T.s. You have already achieved more than any Auror can ever dream of. This goes for the rest of the people who fought and are still alive, especially people from Dumbledore's Army. Furthermore I need people in the Ministry that I can trust because we will need to do a lot of reformation. And I don't know how long I will be in charge thus we need to make quick adaption's and make it impossible for Dark Wizards to ever again regain control of the Ministry." was Kingsley's reply.

"That's very generous but I would also like to finish my education" Hermione injected.

"That should be no problem. Ms Granger. All students who want to will be aloud back to finish their education."

"I would like to finish my education as well" the rest of them said in unison.

"That's really sad…. But by no means unexpected" said Kingsley

"Kingsley it's nice that you trust us and I will help you reform the Ministry but I think I will have a better chance when I finish my education. I don't want people to think I became an Auror because I know you or because I defeated someone. I want to deserve it and show all those who denied me that I am capable of being an Auror." Harry said.

"As I said Harry it is sad but not unexpected. You will become a great Auror Harry. Most likely you will be the best there ever was. And I have no doubt that you will become Head Auror Harry." Kingsley answered.

"You are all granted to come back to Hogwarts and continue your education" McGonagall said."

"Still I will appoint you to be Aurors and I will send someone I trust over one the weekends to train you as well. You will already be fully fledged Aurors but you will also get some training in all the fields. Besides I will appoint you to your new office Hermione, to the House Elf section. And I will see what I can do for the two of you."

"Thank you sir"

"Please call me Kingsley"

"Okay Si…..Kingsley"

"Now Harry we both know that Dumbledore left you a job to do to finish off Lord Voldemort and you succeeded. Do you think you could tell us how?" Minerva asked.

"Yes I think I can. But what I am about to tell you should never leave this room. Some information can be released to the press to satisfy their hunger but most of it is confidential." Harry said. Everyone but Ron and Hermione were nodding eagerly. For them it was funny to see the new Headmistress and the interim Minister looking at them and listening to their every word.

So Harry Ron and Hermione told them everything starting at Harry's six Year and what Dumbledore taught him about Voldemorts Horcruxes, over what happened on the day Dumbledore died, to what happened after the Wedding, being on the run, breaking into the Ministry, being on the run, almost getting killed in Godrics Hollow, getting captured by snatchers and escaping from Malfoy Manor, breaking into Gringotts and escaping on a dragon and than coming to Hogwarts to finish the job for the Horcruxes. All the while everyone was listening to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They didn't say that Ron deserted them because it was not necessary. They went into detail about seeing Snapes murder and learning that Harry was the last Horcrux and why he walked into death. By now even Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry because he hadn't told them that. Harry looked into Ginny's brown eyes and saw that she was crying but he also saw that she still loved and than he felt this warmth he felt early today spread through him again and he continue the story. After he finished everyone was awed and McGonagall got up and told one of the portraits to go down to the Great Hall and inform someone that Snape's body needs to be retrieved. Ginny ran over to him and hugged him tightly crying into his shoulder. Harry just whispered that he loved her and that he would never leave her again.

"So you see its confidential information that should not be released or we might have someone else making Horcruxes and trying to be the new Dark Lord." Harry said after a few minutes.

"Yes absolutely Harry. This must be prevented from happening again." Kingsley said and the rest nodded agreeing. But I am afraid I will have to inform the press about some details on what happened while you were on the run. You don't know it but by now Harry you are known even more than before. The press will want to talk to you Harry and I don't know if I can keep them in check. The Order and the Ministry will do everything to ensure your safety but you will be expected to talk to the press and especially your announcement to work with the ministry will have some impact. You will most likely be described as my man or the ministries man. I know you don't like being the poster boy for the ministry but it would greatly help us stabilize our world. You are their new rallying point Harry. They will look to you for guidance. So you see if you work with us they will assume you approve of the new administration. It will help the people. Once you decide where you want to live the Order and the Ministry will do everything and provide every protection we can. We will do our best to reduce your assault of the press to a minimum but I can't promise you anything. That goes for all of you by the way." Kingsley added towards the others.

They were all shocked by that revelation.

"Yes I should have thought so." Dumbledore's portrait mentioned.

"Well I guess I am left with no option. Besides I would rather be your man than anybody else and I think your administration is the most capable. Still I would rather not talk to the press right now and not at all to Rita Skeeter."

"I also need to give Dumbledore's wand back." Said Harry

"Ahh yes Harry before you do this I have to talk with you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny about something. It is of confidential nature and I am afraid I have to request that everybody else leaves." Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Very well we shall all leave. I believe everything that needs to be taken of has been seen to right Kingsley." Answered Minerva

"Indeed. The six of you will receive Owls when the ceremony for you will take place. It will be the same day that you will become members of the Ministry." Kingsley said.

After that Neville Luna and McGonagall left to the Great Hall and Kingsley flooed back to the Ministry. The quartet sealed the door again to make sure that they would not be overheard as it was conversation of private nature.

"So what do we need to talk about Professor?" asked a now curious Harry. After all he told Dumbledore last night that he was planning on returning the wand.

"It was wise that you didn't tell them about the Hallows Harry. But I think your Soul mate has a right to know who you truly are Harry. I might be a portrait now but I am not blind I could see that Ms Granger and Mr Weasley here finally found each other and that you again found your second half."

After that Harry explained everything about the Hallows and how he was the true Master of Death and the rightful owner of all of them. Again Ginny was awed by Harrys story and she could only begin to imagine how hard his life must have been the last 10 month.

"Now I wanted you four to stay here because I am offering you the chance to become the greatest Wizards and Witches the world has ever seen!" claimed Dumbledore's portrait.

"How?" was all they asked unison.

"There are two things first of all for all your wands there is a twin. Only Harrys twin was bought. Before Fawkes gave his feather I did some research on the Elder Wand and found out that its immense power came from 2 cores twin cores to be more precise. It took me 5 years after I won the Elder Wand to discover and it was merely by accident. After that I began thinking. I came to the conclusion that there must be people other than me fit to have the power of such a wand. Especially because I knew I would never live forever and I couldn't always be there to help the people. Right enough Tom Riddle came around and first I thought he would be the right one but I quickly noticed that it would be very unwise to give Tom the means of such a powerful weapon. Than of course Tom met his downfall with Harry and 10 and 11 years later you 4 came around. I immediately noticed your bond. You are bound to each other by love. You are like siblings and lovers and as I always said Love is a power that has yet to find its equal. I have seen enough things to know that you were meant to do great things so I asked Ollivander about the wands you purchased and whether there is a twin or not. It turned out that all of you did indeed have a twin wand but only Harrys was sold. So I purchased them and watched your steps and I was impressed. All your wands are quite powerful on their own and combined with your magical power you were meant for great things and you did achieve them. Sadly I didn't have the chance to tell you in person and I was wondering if you would like to help the wizarding community by taking my last gift to you."

Everyone was impressed by what they heard and couldn't speak for awhile.

"But… but wouldn't that ne dangerous? I mean us in power what if we would fall for it?" asked a worried Hermione.

"Ahhh yes always the rational one Hermione. It could indeed be dangerous but you have already proven that you are well suited for leader position as well as being powerful. Besides you are already extremely powerful. Did you know that a lot of people compared you to me in your genius. In power Harry was compared to me. In strategic thinking Ron was compared to me and in passion Ginny here was compared to me. Furthermore a wand is only as powerful as the owner and unlike Antioch Peverell you will most likely not go around boosting that you are wielding a power unknown to man kind. So I assume it will be perfectly save for you."

Again the quartet was silent and lost in their thoughts.

"Do you want us to do it?" Harry asked after about 15 minutes.

"Of course I don't Harry. I have long since learned that you are a noble and exceptional powerful wizard. I just wanted to give you the chance Harry. I know how much you got a, as Hermione puts it, people saving thing. You always want to protect the people around you. I just wanted to give you the means of doing so."

"It is indeed a nice present I think I will accept it." Harry said

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yes Hermione. We would have the means to stop a man like Voldemort and I have long since learned that we will never be able to destroy or extinguish evil. We can only reduce it and who would we be there for those who cannot fight for them selves. I have always been chosen to fight Tom Riddle and I chose to become an Auror. I will always have a people saving thing and I will always want to save everyone so with this I might be able to get a little bit closer to doing that." Was Harry's answer.

"That is why I chose you Harry and your friends. You are so focused on the well being of those you love that none of you could ever become a Dark Wizard like Tom Riddle. What you are doing is because it is the right thing to do you chose to accept the power so that you can protect those you love. Not because you wanted to power."

"Harrys right" Ginny said.

"I will accept it as well."

"Me too" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"I am glad you decided to help the wizarding world. Under your leadership I very much think that our world will grow and become a better place for both muggles and magical folks alike. Now to do so you will need the Elder Wand and as you are its true master you need to perform the spell. But first you will need to summon your twin wands. I hid them and protected them in a way that only you will be able to retrieve them. Use the Mirror of Erised."

And so they did one after another Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood in front the Mirror they could see that their reflections in the Mirror were putting them in their pockets.

"This magic is amazing Sir. It was same when you protected the Philosophers Stone right" asked Hermione.

"Right again. Only you who are wielding the twin would be able to retrieve the other one. Now Harry you need to summon Tom Riddles wand."

After that, Dumbledore told Harry that the spell he would be using was the _"twinemun reunion"_. Half an hour later Harry finally succeeded and performed the spell four times. Doing his own wand last. After Harry finished the procedure they all picked up their new wands and the feeling they now felt was unlike anything they ever felt before also not entirely. It was close to what Harry and Ginny felt down by the lake and Ron and Hermione when they spent the night in bed. As soon as recognition appeared on their faces Dumbledore's portrait spoke again.

"You are not unfamiliar with this power am I right. It is impressive that while still so young you already experienced a power that most wizards would never dream to achieve let alone experience it in their entire lives and it seems that my assumption was correct. You are not the least bit tempted by it because you felt it before. Now I am even more certain. The world can expect the greatest things from the four of you. Now Harry my old wand is useless. Your wands will rival his power. It is nothing special at least not to you. Still I would make sure that this wand cannot be retrieved again for if Tom was able to figure out I was the rightful owner than other Dark Wizards who like Harry said will come for sure, will also be able to find about it. I would advice you to place the _Fidelius Charm_ on my old wand. Thus only you would be able to find it if it ever should be necessary what I highly doubt." Dumbledore concluded.

"I told you that I have two things to inform you about to ensure you will become the greatest wizards and witches in history. Besides from your powerful wands your second strength will be your bond of love. As I have told you before Love is a Magic beyond anything known to mankind. So alone one can never be as strong or powerful as when they are together. As you all know the sacrifice Harry's mother made for him saved him from the _Avada Kedavra_ so for now this proves that besides the twin cores love is the only magic that can successfully shield someone from the killing curse is love. From what I heard so far I assume that Harry made the same sacrifice again. You tried to die for your friends and those you love. Especially those three here. You may not have done it on purpose but it was the principle you wanted to die for them. So my assumption is that you cannot die from the killing curse anymore of course it would be more than unwise to try it but now that you are having twice the protection in your blood I think you will be shielded against the darkest spells. Furthermore I assume that as you are not too surprised about the power of your new wands that you already experienced real true, pure, undying, never wavering Love. You felt a connection to your loved ones. You will learn that if you train your Love you will pretty much become invincible. And again No Hermione. It will not be dangerous. Your love makes you strong not your desire for power. You were born with it. You all were. Your ability to love someone unconditionally and irrevocably, nothing they would do would let you feel any different about them. You would do anything and give everything for them. It's love in its purest form. So perfect so powerful that only the greatest wizards were able to control it. As you were born with it you will have to control it or it could indeed be troublesome. Still I have the out most fate in the four of you. Furthermore as I overheard you talking about returning to Hogwarts I want you to come here every weekend so I will tell you everything I know about it. I will guide you as you will experience abilities that no one not even me ever discovered. All I know about it is what I found out on my research. For all I learned the last one to experience this power was Merlin." Again everyone was awed by Dumbledore's revelation.

After that they bid the portrait a good day and walked through the castle all lost in their thoughts. They didn't even noticed that everyone was quite worried about them as it was almost 6 hours since they have last been seen. By the time they entered the Great Hall the whole Weasley family, Neville, Luna, McGonagall and Ms Tonks carrying giggling Teddy Lupin came running towards them.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We have been talking to Professor Dumbledore's portrait but didn't notice the time passing by." They all answered at once.

"Very well. The castle is mostly restored. The rest should be done by the teachers and the castle it self. Now I spoke to Kingsley and your family are all ready. At the very moment you are unable to return to either the Burrow or Grimmauld Place both places are heavily cursed and it will take the Ministry some time to sort out the Burrow and because of the _Fidelius Charm_ only the Order is able to sort out Grimmauld Place. So you will be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower again as well as the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms." Minerva said.

"Fine by me." The quartet answered as one again.

"Very well. Now secondly Kingsley informed me that reporters from all over the world are on their way and it will be wise that none of you that includes you Mr Longbottom and you Ms Lovegood as well should leave the castle alone. The castle will not let any reporter or member of the press enter and is working its own magic but the grounds are different. So as your defeat of Lord Voldemort happened here at the school by now probably every witch and every wizard knows about you. Especially the British wizarding community is going crazy." McGonagall added.

"Great just what I needed. More fame." Harry said silently.

"I will protect you from them. Maybe I will Bat Bogey them and this Rita cow still needs a lesson." Said a grinning Ginny while holding Harrys hand.

"You know Gin. As long as I am with you I feel like I can face everything." Harry said only for Ginny to hear.

"I feel the same." Was Ginny's short answer.

"Now I assume that this is Ted Lupin!" Harry directed his question to Ms. Tonks.

"Yes indeed, this is young Teddy."

"I am so sorry Ms Tonks. I wish I could change it."

"Don't be Harry. There was nothing you could have done for Ted and as for Nymphadora und Remus you more than anyone knew that Remus was a fighter und Nymphadora was an Auror after all. Plus they knew were they were going and what they were doing. It's just sad." Andromeda concluded.

"I don't know if Tonk… I mean Nymphadora or Remus told you but they named me…"

"Yes they told me. They named you to be Teddy's godfather. As such you are his legal guardian. Still I hope I could take care of him for the time being." Andromeda answered.

"That's just what I wanted to ask you. I am returning to Hogwarts and I won't have a lot a time to come see him. I will of course visit him now over the Holidays and as well in all the breaks and after that as well but I wouldn't know what to do with him while I am attending Hogwarts." Harry said.

"I will help you with him if you want me to." Molly Weasley offered.

"Thanks I would appreciate your help Molly and look Teddy apparently likes the idea of having the two of us keeping him company. Twice as many people to play with." Said a chuckling Andromeda and everyone joined in on the laughter.

They were all talking and lightened up a little. Suddenly Harry jumped up the second he jumped Ron, Ginny and Hermione jumped up as well. All four had their wands drawn and hurriedly left the Great Hall. After a few seconds shock, as most people still at Hogwarts had never seen such a display of speed in drawing a wand Harry came rushing back in and said sorry but he and the other completely forgot about Voldemort so now they would take care of him. Everyone still left at the School hurried out after Harry to see what was about to happen. This included all of the teachers, some people from Hogsmead, older students and some family who helped repair the castle as well as some Ministry people who stayed on Kingsley's order to help rebuild the castle.

They didn't need to run fast as they could see Harry joining up with the other three who left with him. They were levitating the Dead Lord in the middle of them. When they reached the shore of the lake they stopped and Hermione stepped away and conjured up a jar and placed it underneath Tom Riddles dead body. Next all of them muttered and incarnation and conjured flames that devoured everything and soon nothing but the ashes of Lord Voldemort remained. Still these four did not seem to think it was enough. They placed the ashes in the Jar and then all of them muttered Incarnations again. And the jar began glowing. Next Harry levitated it and threw it in the lake. Now they looked mildly satisfied. No one would ever find that jar of that everyone of the spectators were certain. Those who brought about his downfall now secured his last location. The crowed slowly re-entered the castle only the four friends remained outside. Next these four moved over to Dumbledore's grave and repaired it. Even if someone would have watched no one could see that Harry placed the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's finger as they already placed the _Fidelius Charm_ upon it. Next they strengthened the grave so that no magic could ever again crack it open. Only muggle strength would be able to crack open the grave and no one could do it alone you would at least need more people to help you. Furthermore Hermione placed a charm on the grave that if anyone should try to break it open them four would be informed about it. A silver Phoenix much like Dumbledore's patronus would sore in the air and cry his lament before it would be off to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Of course this is unknown to any wizard or witch and no one would ever find out about it.

Afterwards the quartet silently made their way up to the castle as it was getting late and they didn't want to risk running into the press that might already be around here. Only few people were in the Great Hall and none of them were the Weasleys so the quartet made its way to Gryffindor Tower remembering that they didn't know the password.

The fat lady however told them that never again these four would need a password in Hogwarts. These four as well as Neville and Luna gave up everything and were calling the castle a home or a as close to home as it could be. They fought for the castle and for what was right.

"It is ancient magic that is working here young friends. I do not understand much about it but the castle will never seal itself towards you as you have proven loyal to the school, the headmasters, the teachers and ideals of Hogwarts." The portrait told them and swung open.

Again Harry and his friends were amazed but what magic could do.

Inside the common room they found the Weasleys and even Andromeda and Teddy.

"What happened back in the Great Hall Harry? Ron? Hermione? Ginny?" asked a confused looking Arthur and everyone in the common got quite and looked up.

"Well I just remembered him and that I need to do something about his body. I have seen Lord Voldemort return before although I am 100% sure he is more than dead I wouldn't want to put it past some wicked Death Eater to try and retrieve his body. Now that the ministry employees saw what happened to the body, the Daily Prophet will write it and I hope the Death Eaters won't do anything stupid about it. Apparently the other three remembered at the same moment as I did and we all jumped to conclusion and wanted to do something." Harry said.

"Yea that must have been it." Everybody agreed. Deep in their thought they bade everyone a good night and returned to the dorm they slept in last night but before they could open it they found yet another door that labelled all their names and they opened it. In it they found a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room and two doors. Those were labelling Ronald W. and Hermione G. as well as Harry P. and Ginerva W.

"This must be the magic the portrait of the Fat Lady was talking about." Hermione answered their unasked question.

"This is amazing. Although I would rather sleep in here with you guys." They all said at the same time.

"Okay we can do that." Harry said "But we also have to figure out what is happening. First this thing down in the Great Hall now this. We always seem to speak the same ideas and thoughts and at the same time too. This is too much coincidence." Harry told them.

"I agree." Was Hermione's answer. So they all sat in their own common room and talked about this kind of connection that they seem to have. Ginny only went down to ask if it was okay if she slept with Harry, Ron and Hermione in a room upstairs. Her parents were fine with that although they didn't know about this new room that they would be sleeping in.

When Ginny returned they continued talking before one after another they all drifted off to sleep all feeling safe and comfortable. Ginny had one arm around Harry's stomach and her head rested on his chest listening to his heart beat. Hermione and Ron could be found in the same position.

If Mr and Mrs. Weasley would find them they would be in trouble but they didn't care and their sleep wasn't interrupted as the rest of the Weasleys slept in the common room on conjured beds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and JKR owns anything HP related! I am not making any money of this! It's just for fun! Any characters I might add to the story are mine though. All the mistakes as well.

Please R&R

Chapter 2: The awakening

After another peaceful night Harry was the first to wake up the following day. He lay next to Ginny and stared at her beautiful face. In her sleep she had put on a beautiful smile and Harry was melting away and couldn't do anything about it. Again he felt warmth spread threw his body and strengthening him. For a few more minutes Harry just lay there and listened to the sound of his best friends breathing. They too had a peaceful night. At least Harry hoped so but seeing as he wasn't disturbed they probably weren't either. He got up silently and tried not to wake Ginny, Ron or Hermione. Still the moment Harry stood up Ginny stirred but stayed asleep were as Ron sleepily opened his eyes. They nodded at each other silently and Ron too got up. They silently decided to let their loved ones sleep in. As they entered the common room they noticed that all of the Weasleys were still sound asleep yet they were stirring and one after another they woke up. All greeted Harry and Ron as soon as they saw them. Even Georges mood seemed to be better than yesterday at least that's what everyone was hoping for. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall. As Harry and Ron passed the part of the castle that was still ruined yesterday and they were able to see the dusk they saw that it was repaired. When they entered the Great Hall McGonagall was giving a speech about the situation of Hogwarts.

"At the very moment Hogwarts is yet again under siege." In less than a second after these words Harry and Ron drew their wands their faces were cool masks displaying a deadly readiness. Again the audience in the Great Hall was startled with this display of readiness to fight, but McGonagall continued her speech.

"Most parts of the castle have been repaired but there are still some things missing. Suits of Amours are still shattered, paintings are ruined and some corridors are cursed beyond recognition. Still the castles magic is able to hold off all the reporters. At this very moment Minister Shacklebolt is trying to tell them off. Now for those of you who want to leave we have enough floo powder so that you all can floo out. If you want to do so please inform the Head of House and you may use their fire place. The head for Gryffindor will momentarily be played by me and you can find me at my office."

Suddenly the door flew open and Kingsley entered again followed by two Aurors and some assistant secretaries.

"I just spoke to the press they will not go away. They are very keen on talking to everyone still here at Hogwarts but for the most parts they want to speak to Harry and his friends. I am afraid I don't know if the castle will be enough stop them from entering although right now it seems like it. Still I have placed some ministry wards around the castle that should guarantee us another week here.

Secondly I just informed the press that a memorial service will be held here at Hogwarts in two days time. So that your friends and family have the opportunity to come here and mourn with us." Kingsley announced.

"Harry" Kingsley spoke "I know you don't like the press and you had some bad experience but you are the most famous wizard Harry. You did what wizards like Moody and Dumbledore couldn't. They will assault you and those closest to you. It is unlikely that they will stop especially when I inform the press about our discussion. Furthermore you are expected to speak at the memorial service. If you don't want to I will more than understand and believe me I will not force you to do anything you don't like. The Order will still protect you. You have no obligation to anyone." Kingsley concluded before walking over to the Weasleys, Harry following him.

"Sir what happened to the Malfoys?"

"They have been brought to the ministry and are questioned. Why?

"Sir I will testify that the Narcissa Malfoy is innocent and her family was abused by Voldemort. They were prisoners in their own home."

"Very well Harry we will keep that in mind."

Than he went over to the Weasleys and told them they would have to spent the next days here as well as the Burrow and Grimmauld Place were still uninhabitable. Harry and Ron didn't mind as they had their own room about which no one else knew so far. They would have to tell the Weasleys eventually and so they did as they made their way to one the more seriously cursed corridors.

"WHAT!" Molly exclaimed after she heard that Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione were sharing a room.

"Well yea but we aren't using these rooms. We were all sleeping in the bigger room together" Harry and Ron said defensively

"You better" the rest of the Weasleys said. Molly went about how young they still were and how they can't let this happen. Arthur had to calm her down and tell that they had responsible kids and he believed them when they said they were sleeping the big room together. Still when they started working Arthur took Harry and Ron away. He knew his son and his good as a son would never do anything stupid neither would his daughter and his good as a daughter. He told them that Molly will not accept the fact that they are growing up and he understands young love and remembers his own feelings towards Molly at this age.

"Boys I have to warn you. Don't do anything stupid or irresponsible. I know you two are of age and Hermione is too but Ginny for once isn't although she is as good as of age. Especially her character and nothing we could do or say would mean anything to her. Just don't break her heart Harry. I know you will handle her with care and you are more than capable of defending her, not that she needs any defending but still she is our baby girl. Even though Molly is as happy as I am. We couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for our lil girl and we couldn't ask for a more suitable girlfriend for Ron. Molly knows that as well. She just doesn't want to accept it yet. All her kids are growing up and loosing Fred…isn't going to be easy on her so please take it slowly." Arthur asked them

Both of them nodded and they returned to the rest of the group. Next Bill and Charlie asked for Harrys help in one of the other corridors away from the others and everyone knew they were having a –We are the big brothers of the girl you are dating so watch it- talk.

"So Potter you are dating our little sister?" Bill asked menacingly

"Well yea….. I started dating her in sixth year but had to break it off to finish Voldemort"

"So you already broke her heart once?" asked a grim looking Charlie

"Well…. Yea... technically… but I didn't want to! I had no choice. It would have endangered her live. I couldn't risk losing her. I love her to much. I just wanted her to be safe. I can't live without her!" Harry said in one sentence without breathing so now he was gasping for air.

"In all honesty Harry we couldn't ask for someone better than you to date our sister. Plus I don't think she would like it if we do anything to you." The two of them said grinningly

"We just wanted to have some fun on your cost mate. You are like a brother to us even though I never really came to know you. But what I saw at the Tri Wizard Cup amazed me beyond what I thought was possible. Harry you have displayed an ability to deal with grown up dragons protecting their eggs. Do you know how many trained wizards die trying that?" Charlie asked.

"Yea I agree with Charlie. I came to know you when you stayed at my place and we meet before. I have never seen someone so certain and so sure what they were doing. You are a born leader Harry. Many people will be looking up to you and many people will compare to Dumbledore. Your display of power the night you killed Voldemort was unknown. You just cast a simple _Expelliarmus_ and still everyone in the Hall could feel it. You will do great with Ginny and we know you split up with her only to keep her safe. We were in the Order. We knew Dumbledore left you mission and as we guessed it was an extremely dangerous one yet you succeeded. Something many people would have never deemed possible. All we are saying just stay true to your word. She is after all our lil sister."

Harry was taken aback by the display of their feelings and gave them a man hug.

"I love Ginny with all my Heart. She is my life. I would do everything for her. She accepted me back so I will do everything possible to unsure her happiness." Harry told them

They all smiled at each other and rejoined the others.

Next George took Harry aside.

"Harry I don't want to give you any crap for dating my sister. I know she is fierce I would actually advise to stay away from her but I guess you fell for her so all I can do is wish you good luck. You know Fr….Fr….Fred and I were talking about expanding and buying Zonko's and we wanted to thank you for everything you did for us. It meant a lot to Fred…" George broke down and Harry pated him on the back.

"Harry. You are like brother to me and you saved half my family including Ginny more than once. Without you we would suffer a lot more than now… Fred and I were talking about death after we had to go into hiding. We kinda felt death is upon us. So we said that we wouldn't want our family to mourn us to long and stop living their life. Were we gave our lives your lives would continue to prosper and hopefully without some dark lunatic wizard who tries to rule the world. So you see Fred wouldn't want us to mourn and would say to cheer up and get on with our lives and find love and happiness for we all deserve it. So you see you are already doing something Fred asked for and you are making Ginny happy I can see it in her eyes. I knew you were dating before and I knew you broke up with her but I also know you did what you had to do in order to kill Voldemort and try to ensure her safety."

Again Harry was touched beyond everything. For the second time in a few minutes someone called him a brother and thus part of a real family.

The two boys grinned at each other and returned to the rest of the Weasleys before anyone could say anything else two furious females arrived in the form of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! RON BILIUS WEASLEY! WHERE IN THE MERLINS NAME WERE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED WE WERE WHEN WE WOEK UP AND FOUND THAT OUR BOYFRIENDS WERE GONE AND NOWHERE TO BE FOUND?" they shouted.

The rest of the Weasleys were grinning as they saw that Ron and Harry were in big trouble. Each was led away by their respective girlfriends to get some telling.

"SO MR. POTTER EXPLAIN YOUSELF!" Ginny said calmly but their was a power behind her words almost like the _Imerpius Curse_ only it wasn't a commanding tone it was a tone of love, worry and fear for Harry.

"Well…. You see Gin….. Ron and I…. we kinda got up this morning and decided to let you girls sleep. So we went down to the others and than McGonagall and Kingsley told the school about Hogwarts entering a state of siege again with the press at the boundaries. So we kinda got carried away and we ended up with the rest of your family to undo some rather bad cursed corridors. But how did you find us anyway? We didn't tell anyone where we were going? Harry now asked.

"First of all that was nice of you to consider and let us sleep but I didn't get a good morning kiss and we were worried for you. We didn't know what happened. Maybe you were kidnapped or you something like that. Hermione was worried as well and we went to search you but somehow with waking up both of us knew that you were alright and we felt like we were being pulled towards your position so we found you alright." Ginny stated

"I am sorry Gin. I didn't want you to worry about me and I am sorry I forgot the good morning kiss but you can get it now." Harry said cheekily.

"Well I might just do that."

So they kissed and they felt whole again. The same happened to Ron and Hermione. After a few minutes of kissing and just holding each other the couples made their way back to the Weasleys. Harry and Ron also told their girlfriends about the talks that they received from Ginny's family. Ginny and Hermione thought it nice but promised to protect them if need be.

After the reunion Harry spoke to Percy privately with basically Percy apologizing to Harry for his past behavior and that he knew there was no one better for Ginny than Harry.

Next Harry and Ron were called by Mrs. Weasley to help her with some tricky curses in another room.

"Harry, Ron. I just want to apologize for my yelling at you earlier. Its just you are all growing up so fast. You went away and on the run from Lord Voldemort and I noticed how grown up you three had become but you were still like my little kids. I knew it was inevitable but still my little kids are grown ups and will be moving out again. So the house will be completely empty. I don't know. I know you will take good care of your girlfriends and they will take good care of you. You are all extremely powerful and people can see your love and devotion for each other. You are sharing a bond not many people know about and even less experience. It just shocked me how strong that bond is already. Arthur and I have a similar bond but not nearly as powerful and strong as yours. People could really see it. You are meant to be with Ginny and Hermione and one way or another you will get there. With our blessings or not. Besides I know Ginny and she won't take NO for an answer and she always said she would marry Harry Potter one day. She has been saying it since she was five and now its becoming reality. Harry you and Hermione are just like my own children and I couldn't ask for better people to fall in love with my two youngest." Molly said with tears running down her cheek

Harry and Ron didn't know what to say so they engaged ion a three way hug and exchange love, care and understanding this way. Before they departed Molly began speaking again.

"Harry Ron you didn't have to tell us about your own private room but you did and thus you will be allowed to sleep in there again. We trust you that you know the boundaries." Molly declared sternly.

Both just nodded and than the three of them walked to join the other.

The rest of the day passed without any surprises. The press was held at bay by the ministry wards and the school itself and the some more repair was done. On May 5th Kingsley's patronus informed them that they could return to the Burrow but Grimmauld Place as well as Private Drive was still uninhabitable. So Harry and Hermione returned with the Weasleys and took Fred's body with them. A Service would be held for him after the service at the school. Andromeda returned to her house with little Teddy and his two dead parents. Their service would be held after Fred's so that Harry Hermione and Weasleys could attend. Harry as well wanted to go to Colins funeral so he contacted Dennis and was told that his funeral 4 days after the service at Hogwarts so Harry was sure to attend. At the Burrow Harry and Ron were separated from their respective girlfriends. Everyone was staying at the Burrow so George teamed up with Harry and Ron. During their day at the Burrow they repaired what damage the Death Eaters did and than everyone but Arthur and Molly would walk to the pond and just sit there with and reminisce. Arthur and Percy returned to work at the Ministry.

When it was time to leave for Hogwarts again all the Weasleys were anxious. They would apparate into the Hogs Head again and than the Order would join them and function as protection. The Order was involved in the protection of all visitors as well. No one knew how many Death Eaters were still at large and there were defiantly not enough trustworthy Aurors to protect everyone thus Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to ask for the Orders help also their main objective would be the protection of Harry and himself. He didn't like it but he knew it needed to be that way. Harry only knew that the Order would be there for his protection but there was also a battle plan to get Harry to a safe location because they knew Harry was most likely to fight amongst them and while he was a good fighter his life was more important than others. He after all was the new leader figure.

The Weasleys Harry and Hermione were greeted by Aberforth and McGonagall. Next they climbed through Ariannas portrait and entered the Room of Requirement. Nobody knew if the Room would be available again but when it was tested the room seemed to be in perfect order. As the press still couldn't get into Hogwarts this was safest way without too many people knowing about it. Once in Hogwarts the Weasleys met up the rest of the guard namingly Neville, Luna, Flitwick and Elphias Dodge. Hagrid and Gwarp were waiting outside and were additional security. The group moved through the castle and once they opened the front doors they saw just how many people arrived. It were even more people than at Dumbledore's funeral. The second the press noticed Harry they were going mad. They jumped in front of him and tried to grab him but his guard was fierce in his protection especially Ginny. Even though she had one hand firmly intertwined with one of Harry's she still fought back and shot stunners everywhere.

"Mr. Potter how does this murder feel compared to the one when you murdered Albus Dumbledore?" Rita Skeeter was asking and flashing her Quick-Quotes Quill but before anybody could do anything else three people screamed "_STUPEFY_" and Rita crumbled under the force of these spells, shot by Hermione, Ginny and Ron all looking furious. When they reached the first rows of the chairs they were left alone because there were wards keeping the press out. Harry and his friends were seated in the front row. Hermione, Ron and Ginny would accompany him when he would be giving his speech. The rows quickly filled and you could see a lot of people attending. All of Hogsmead was here, the rest of the Order, the Ministry, families who have been torn apart and international guests. Everyone wanted to pay their respect to those who fought and fell for today's freedom. When the service started everyone went quiet.

Kingsley entered the stage followed by Minerva McGonagall.

"Good morning my fellow witches and wizards. Todays business is my first official act as Interim Minister for Magic and it is a rather sad one. While those of us listening to me today had the luck to see this day many of our friends and loved ones had not. This is why we are here today. Today we will mourn those we lost in the war against discrimination, abuse and terror. A war against Lord Voldemort." A shudder went through the rows. "Those who died died the best death possible. They died fighting for what they believed in. They gave their lives so that tomorrow could come. While Lord Voldemort forced his men to fight we stood here because we knew it was the right thing to do. Lord Voldemorts reign of Terror needed to be fought of and defeated. Every witch and wizard and muggle who fell in the war was an unnecessary victim of Tom Riddles cruelties. So as our friends and families gave their lives for us, it is our duty to honor their last wish. We saw what happened under Voldemorts reign. Let us not forget that. Tom Riddle might be dead but there are sure to be others to follow his path and chose to become the new Dark Lord. We need to stand united to stop this from happening. There were people who stood up to him and defied him. Most prominent among them was Albus Dumbledore but also Severus Snape. Severus Snape was believed to be a real Death Eater acting on the Dark Lords orders when murdering Albus Dumbledore. However Snape planned the murder with Dumbledore. Snape remained loyal to Dumbledore and while he was headmaster did everything to ensure the students safety from lord Voldemort. He had to act just as bad and mean as ever but he never wanted to see any of you killed. You were always treated by Madame Pomfrey and he kept the Carrows at bay. Would the battle have taken place at another location and won as well Snape would have disposed of the Carrows and helped those he tried to protect. I am sorry that this battle here at Hogwarts had to take place to stop Voldemorts reign but I am sure that each and everyone who fought in this battle would do it again. They would even die for others, for fellow witches, wizards and muggles, so that they wouldn't need to suffer. The actions of the past can not be altered. Those who did die wanted us to be happy and safe so let us not stop our lives to mourn them forever. But honor them now and again but get on with our lives. Our lives won't stop for us and nothing we can do brings back the dead. Time will not stop for us so let us make sure we never again have to mourn our friends and family because they were murdered. Thank You. Professor McGonagall has something to say as well." Kingsley concluded and people started crying taking in what Kingsley told them. All of them were shocked at the Ministers revaltion of Snapes true loyalty. Harry was feeling more and more uncomfortable and started crying silently like Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Again Harry remembered everyone who died for him while standing up to Voldmort. This time however he didn't blame himself. The time he spent with Ginny, Ron and Hermione Harry realized that he did what he could with the knowledge he had. Besides Harry marked that seeing what Kingsley just said, Dumbledore told him before and he was with Ginny he would do everything the same way again just to make sure he would end up with Ginny again. They could all feel the sorrow and sadness especially in the rest of the Weasleys they were all crying now but they drew strength from their bond of love.

"Hogwarts was the place where the life of Albus Dumbledore began and ended. Those who knew him knew that he was good at heart and fought the dark arts without remorse. From the moment Lord Voldemorts aims became obvious to Albus he did everything to stop it. He founded the Order of the Phoenix to directly fight Tom Riddle. Next he ensured the safety of the pupils by adding his own protections to the castle. While his life ended in the height of the war when we could have greatly needed him, the war did not cease. In fact it became more ferocious more people were openly killed and no one could stop it. Tom Riddles life and search for power began at Hogwarts as well. It was only right that his life ended here. Still I am sorry for all those who had to fight in the first place. I couldn't imagine that Hogwarts would be a place of sorrow and sadness until Albus died. But even under Snape it wasn't too bad a time but than Lord Voldemort arrived and the castle entered a stage of siege. Many who fought were killed. They died to end Voldemorts reign and they succeeded. Without the help of everyone who fought in the battle and those who died we are sure to still be under the cruelties of Voldemort. I agree with Minister Kingsley. For the time being we can and have to mourn the dead ones but than we need to move one. We must never forget about them and always remember them for they are never truly gone as long as we keep them in our hearts but our lives need to be lived as well and we were given a second chance to do so. We are free to do what we want to do. Let us not throw away this chance for our happiness for we all deserve it. We suffered enough and these losses are just the tip of the iceberg. Our friends and families who stood with us would not want us to give up our lives for them because than their deaths would pointless. Now these deaths have meaning. They mean for us to live the free and happy life that we were born to live but never had the chance to." McGonagall finished and

Harry stood up closely followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I was asked to speak today and I was shocked. I didn't know what to say and most of it has already been said by Minister Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall.

Since I was 1 year old Voldemort tried to hunt me down and kill me. Sometimes he was closer others he was not. I fought this war because I was thrown into it by birth still I had a choice to turn away and run away. As you all noticed I am quite sufficient in hiding and I am almost sure Voldemort wouldn't have found me. Yet I choose to stay here and go on a quest I have been informed on by Professor Dumbledore. He told me how to kill Tom Riddle. It was not an easy task and neither was it pleasant but I had my friends and those who believed in me around. When we came here to Hogwarts it was in order to destroy his last ties to life but he noticed our plan and came here with his army. The second I was informed about that I wanted to run away and protect the people here. However they told me they wanted to fight and we still needed to get ride of Voldemorts ties. Once I saw that people were ready to fight I chose to fight as well. We had to try. The longer we waited the more likely we would fail. Hogwarts was the place where I first found friends, a family and later love. Hogwarts was where my life started and I was willing to die here. I didn't want anybody to die for me but I had a quest to fulfill. After we succeeded we went on a last stand. Voldemort for once was mortal and we had to face him. While Voldemort was mortal he still was an exceptional wizard. His power and knowledge of magic was only rivaled by Albus Dumbledore. The people who died that night died in knowledge that they were fighting for what they believed was the right thing to do. A wise man once told me that death is nothing but the next step in life. We should not pity the dead but be happy for they went to go on a new adventure which all of us have to take sooner or later. We can mourn them but I know for a fact that they would not come back. Let us not dishonor their last rest but let them rest in peace. It is our obligation to them that we will uphold their believes that they were ready to die for. Thank You."

Harry ended his speech, thinking he did a good job and Hermione, Ron and Ginny all gave him encouraging smiles. The audience was silently crying again but they all looked at Harry with awe. They had not expected such wisdom and such insight from a boy of merely 17 years. After the speeches a war memorial was created by Kingsley, McGonagall and some other ministry witches and wizards. The memorial was a faceless witch and wizard as well as a centaur and house elf representing everyone who fell in the battle.

The Guard was still tense as they would now be leaving the protected area only to walk beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts. Than they would apparate away. Kingsley was talking to other international guests and McGonagall was near by as were a few Aurors. Once the group left the ceremony the press was assaulting them again. Only this time they kept there distance they all remembered that Hagrid and Gwarp had been punching them away and the spells that were shot by Harrys protectors weren't bad either. As they were all shouting their questions nobody could make out a word they were asking so the group just kept walking until they disapparated. After arriving at the Burrow the Guard left again and went back to Hogwarts to see the Minister off as well.

The next day it was Fred's funeral. He would be buried close to Home at the muggle cemetery. Only a few people where invited. The Delacours, the Weasley, Harry, Hermione, the Order, the D.A. and other friends of Fred and Geroge. It was a quiet service McGonagall, Hagrid, George and Harry were holding speeches. They all described Fred as a wonderful person who just wanted to bring a smile to everybody's face and he wouldn't like that people were mourning him. McGonagall said that while he was a troublemaker he was still a nice student polite when time needed it and furious at other. Hagrid remembered and compared George and Fred to James and Sirius and said that while they were giving him some trouble they never did anything to upset him. George was crying when he spoke

"We have never been separated before. When it became obvious that a war was going on and that we were surely to fight in it Fred and I spoke about death. We didn't fear death but we always thought we would die together. We came together to this world we did everything together even founded our own shop together so it would only be natural if we would die together and leave this world behind. In case that that didn't happen the other would have to carry out the plans we made and I want to keep this promise. Furthermore we said that we don't want anyone to mourn us for two long. One two years would be enough." He said jokingly "but we also wanted the other and our friends to live their lives. It was a war it was nobody's fault but Voldemorts and Fred died fighting for what he believed in. Those who claimed the dead had been fighting for Harry are mistaken. The dead decided to join the fight Harry started and everyone knew it was going to be the last war before the world changes. This change is now and we can not let it pass. I will always miss Fred and I will mourn him I will cry over him but I will try to get my life in order and life on. I will try to live our dream." George finished.

"Fred was like a brother to me. I remember when I first saw him on Kings Cross he was fooling his mother saying he was his twin. It was hilarious. During my years at Hogwarts Fred was always there when I needed him. He always helped me out when he saw I was in trouble whether it was Quiditch or school. When Voldemort returned and Fred and George told me they want to open a joke shop I thought the world would be in great need for jokes so I sponsored them I gave them their start up. They didn't do anything less than I expected in fact they exceeded my expectations. Fred was always eager to help and wouldn't let anyone else fight for him. He was his own man and he was brave. He fought Voldemort and didn't worry about it. It was a heavy loss for those who knew Fred but like Sirius, like Dumbledore, like my parents even like Snape Fred died fighting the dark arts. If it wasn't for him we might not be here today." Everybody was crying and they remained at the cemetery for a long time after that. The service was a sullen affair at first but turned brighter the more time and alcohol passed by.

Remus and Tonks burial the next day was the same as Freds. Only the Order came and some of the D.A. Andromeda, McGonagall, Kingsley and Harry held speeches. All was about their love, their son and they died fighting. They were warriors who wouldn't have sit back and let someone else take up the fight. Ted Lupin could be proud to have such parents also he will never come to know them. Harry told them as well that Remus was the last of the Maurauders, the last of his dads' old friends and his own friend. Remus helped him master the _Patronus Charm_ and taught him everything he knew on DADA. Tonks always tried to cheer him up and helped him in his sixth year. Everyone was crying and they all felt sorry for little Teddy who noticed something sincere going on but he just couldn't grasp it. After the service Harry and Ginny spoke to Andromeda and told her that they want to be part in his upbringing and want to help her and take care of Teddy as well. Harry even said he was going to pay for Teddy but Andromeda didn't want to hear any of it.

After Remus and Tonks funeral Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys just spent another die at the Burrow. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went down to the pond and reminiscent about the past again. They all were crying but they knew life went on and they would live in it and be happy that they had the chance to live a happy life. The four friends just relaxed for the day because they knew that tomorrow they would have another hard funeral.

Colins funeral was only attended by the D.A. and family members. The D.A. would function as security for Harry. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Ron sent a message via the galleons that only those willing to fight again if necessary should attend it turned out to be everyone from the D.A. Kingsley and the Order were informed on this plan. But again it was a very quiet funeral with a lot of tears. Mr. Creevey and Dennis held a speech. After that Harry went to Dennis and talked to him.

"Dennis I am so sorry."

"Harry….Collin always adored you why did you have to let him get killed?"

"I don't know Dennis… I thought Colin was evacuated like the rest of the underage people."

"He always wanted to fight. Wanted to be like you. Than he got his chance and you didn't stop him!" Dennis accused crying.

"I know Dennis. I blame myself for that but it was his choice to fight. No one could have stopped him. A wise man once told that it is our choices that show us what kind of person we really are."

"So I am a coward because I didn't return?"

"No Dennis. You showed bravery in your own way. Staying away from that battle was a smart decision….."

"So you are saying Colin was dumb?" Dennis almost shouted.

"No what I am trying to say is Collin was a different person than you are. Colin showed a different bravery than you did. He was a fighter and they don't like being shut away and let others fight their fights. It was the same with my godfather and parents. They wouldn't want anybody else to stay in their way. It is no shame to be afraid and fear a battle. I felt so myself and Collin too felt so but where as you decided to stay by the others he decided to fight. You decided to help the younger kids. They needed someone to lead them and be there for them. That is the person you are Dennis. People take to you and follow you. Colin was a warrior and he died a warrior's death. His death was on the battlefield. You can't blame anyone but the one who cast the spell and Voldemort for it. I know its hard but you learn to live with this loss and you will see that I was right."

"I just miss him so much. Why wasn't I brave enough to go after him? Maybe I could have saved him. After all you trained me as well."

"Dennis in your life there will always be situation in which you will ask yourself what would happen if I chose different but that is not going to happen. We can only life with the choices we made and we have to learn it! It is hard that you had to learn it this way I know I felt so myself. I always wondered if things would be different if I acted differently but than I notice that it really doesn't matter. This is the reality I am living in and life isn't always fair and fun but hard and unfair. Take your time Dennis. Mourn your brother but eventually you will see that mourning doesn't help a thing and you will start to live your life. Besides your brother would want you to continue your life."

"You are right Harry. I am sorry I shouldn't have doubted you when Colin always told me to believe in you. I am sorry I shouted at you."

"Dennis it is alright. It is never wrong to questions someone's decision. I am far from perfect and I make mistakes and you were right to blame me and I wouldn't hold a grudge against you if you still do. I just want to help you through this time." Harry said smilingly

"Thank you so much Harry and I will keep your advice in mind." Dennis said smilingly before hugging Harry and walking away.

"Dennis I have one question before I forget. How did you guys avoid caption by the Muggle Born Registration and how did you come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Well we went to Kings Cross but Colin noticed something was wrong and dragged me away we waited for a time saw that a few other muggleborns were being dragged away so we assumed they were after us and just left the station again. After that we were just lucky they didn't come knocking on our door. Anyway when we noticed that a battle was to be fought at Hogwarts we ended up asking a wizard we knew lived down the street if we could use his fire place to get to Hogwarts. He was quiet friendly and we met him a few times before so we asked him. We flooed to the Hogshead because that was where we held our first D.A. and thought it unlikely that the Death Eater would be there. Than we went through this portrait and well you know the rest."

"That was impressive Dennis. I am proud of you."

"Thanks, well I will be off talking to some other people it was good talking to you Harry."

"Yea same here. If you want to talk again I will return to Hogwarts next year." With that they parted away and Hermione crept up on him and said.

"You know Harry, you are always denying and rejecting to be a leader. Yet you always find the right words to encourage us. You always say what we need to hear and those speeches you gave at the funerals they were amazing. You opened people's eyes. Kingsley will need you by his side when he is trying to reform the ministry and you will make a fine Auror Harry. You will come up on top."

"Thanks sis." Harry said before hugging Hermione.

"Anytime bro. That's what a sister is for" Hermione answered smilingly

After his talk with Dennis and Hermione Harry also talked to Mr. Creevey. This talk was basically Mr. Greevey thanking Harry for ridding them of Lord Voldemort and taking good care of his sons while at school and reminding Harry that he wasn't blaming him. Slowly the crowd dispersed and after Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione said their good byes and disapparted the rest of the D.A. left as well.

The next week they spent at the Burrow just relaxing and lying lazily at the pond and enjoying being alone with the people who understand them the most. After that Kingsley informed Harry that he and others will get a ministry owl in mid June because of the celebration for becoming Aurors and the Order of Merlin. As well Harry was informed that the Dursley's moved back into Private Drive and that he could move to Grimmauld Place. Moreover Kingsley released an interview informing the public about what Harry, Ron and Hermione did when they were on the run from Voldemort and how the resistance at Hogwarts was led and by whom. Before that they got a lot of mail but after the publication of this article they were drowned in mail of supporters and well wishers. Thus all owls directed to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville were directed to the Ministry of Magic. They would sort it through and send only a few to them in person. Furthermore Hermione pressed on getting her parents back so they asked if Kingsley could help them. Unluckily the Australian Ministry had some problem with a dark wizard themselves and so couldn't help recover Hermione's parents. Thus Harry, Ron and Ginny volunteered to help her. They planed in silence and on May 26th they disappeared with an international portkey provided by Kingsley. They left a letter explaining everything of course everyone thought it was crazy and Molly was furious as was Minerva McGonagall. Both were shouting at Kingsley how irresponsible he is. Only when Arthur and Bill came to Kingsley rescue did they stop.

"Molly Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are well trained wizards and witches they will have no problems adapting and getting what they want and getting out."

"Exactly. Once they find Mr. and Mrs. Granger they can apparate them to the Australian Ministry and they will get a portkey to come over here." Kingsley explained.

"Still there is a Dark Wizard on the loose in Australia. What if he attacks Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ginny."

"Than I am almost certain he will not enjoy it." Was Kingsley's answer.

"I hope you are right. I just hope nothing happens them" McGonagall interjected. The rest of the Order was informed and also some of the D.A. to be at the ready should anything happen in Australia.

Meanwhile in Canberra, the quartet emerged from the Australian Ministry of Magic.

"So where do we go?" was Ginnys question.

"I have really no idea. They might be here maybe in Sydney but they could also be in the outback. I have no idea. This is probably going to be much like the search for Voldemorts Horcruxs."

"You are right but I don't think it will take that long. We will find them soon." Ron assured her.

With that they went off to find a quiet place to get their search started. They settled down in a wizarding pub similar to the Leaky Cauldron named the 'Loudy Cauldron'. Of Course they didn't use their right names but invented new persons as not to draw unnecessary publicity to them.

Next they spent a few hours going over facts what they knew about Hermiones parents. Furthermore Hermione reminded them to be careful as there was dark wizard on the loose in Australia.

The next day they walked all over Canberra but didn't find a single trace on Hermiones parents. That evening Harry had a brilliant idea. They could ask the cops if they had information on Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Or they could go to the British Embassy they should have some information on Britains living in Australia. The plan was to go into the police office and ask people about it if they knew anything they would confound the police officer to get the information. Ginny would just sit back as she still wasn't off age and they didn't want to get into any trouble with underage magic.

So the plan was set and put into action the next day. First they went to the police station but didn't have any luck and nearly had to fight their ways out of the station. Next they went to the embassy and had some trouble entering. They had to confound several guards as neither of them brought a passport. Once they were inside it was rather easy to find the right registration office. They got the names confounded the guy who gave it to them and than restored his memory.

Meanwhile someone at the Ministry leaked that Harry Potter and his friends in Australia in search for someone.

"My Lord I have very valuable information." A tiny wizard named Brian said to a huge and mean looking wizard.

"What is it Brian? I told I don't want you coming to this place in case you are being followed. I barely escaped capture and I only have a handful of people to follow my command. I can not take on the Ministry right now!"

"I know Sir I know but my information is of the utmost importance. Harry Potter and a few friends are in Australia right now. They are in search for someone. Apparently they are residing in the Loudy Cauldron after arriving yesterday."

"That is indeed valuable information. It would bring me fame in an instant and I would sure have my followers even some of the old Death Eaters over in Britain. I could be the new Dark Lord and with Harry Potter and his friends gone and Albus Dumbledore dead I could easily take over Europe as well. Asia and America might be tricky but not nearly as hard as getting Britain with Harry Potter and his friends ready to fight any threat. I know I can't match You-Know-Who in power and Potter proved himself to be more powerful than even the darkest wizard of all times expected. We need to be careful. Get Jameson, Wong, Blackbelt, Harason and Kalaido. You did a good job Brian if this is right I will reward you greatly. You will be the next Minister of Magic in Australia. Now leave I will summon you when we are ready to attack.

"Yes my Lord, Thank you my Lord." And with that Brain left and Garry Roswan set back in his chairs and waited for his loyal friends and followers to arrive.

After getting the information they needed the quartet returned to the Loudy Cauldron and planned on their next moves. Luckily they brought a tent because they surely had to camp again.

"So we know that my parents live in a small town just outside of Melbourne but they are working in Melbourne. We should wait until the weekend than we have 2 days to confront them and I am still not sure on how to approach them."

"You will do just fine" her friends encouraged her. There it was again. They were all speaking the same thing at the same time it was really weird but now was not the right time to worry about it.

"I think we should set up our spells as well." Hermione said "After all there is a Dark Wizard on the loose."

Everyone agreed and the next day they moved to Melbourne. Hermione was using her muggle money again so they took a bus to Melbourne.

At the same time Roswan informed his friends about their famous guests here in Australia. Brian came to know that they were indeed looking for two muggles who were the parents of one of Harry Potter's closest friends. Roswans next order was to find out where these muggles were living so that they could set up a trap and kill Harry Potter and his friends.

After an 8 hour bus ride the quartet arrived in Melbourne. As Ron was hungry again they went to get something to eat first before finding a spot to settle in. The first night they were going to spent at a youth hostage right in Melbourne so that they could go see Hermiones parents work place the next day. Than they would get a bus to Healsville and find her parents house and camp close by. As it was only Tuesday they still had three days left for observation.

Meanwhile in Brisbane 7 dark wizards were planning on capturing and killing Harry Potter. James Kalaido, Gary Roswans right hand man found out where Hermiones parents were working as well.

"So what's the plan Gary?"

"Well we will go to Melbourne and find the Wilkins. Than we will follow them home and set up the traps for our famous friends as they are most likely to confront them at home. My spies in the ministry said that they didn't know where Harry Potter was so they will be just 4 wizards and witches who are barley of age but we must not underestimate them. After all they did kill the Dark Lord."

"Yes Sir."

"Than lets get going my friends. Lets become the most infamous wizards and witches alive. With this murder we will strengthen our argument that half bloods and muggleborns are weak. This should gain us enough followers to take over the ministry and then we can take over Europe and then the world and we will be the ones to rid the wizarding worlds of the muggles and the sickness that calls mudbloods and muggle lovers. We will be the greatest wizards and witches in History."

Everyone was shouting and they were all very confident that they could handle 4 kids barley of age. So they set out to find Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins and prepare the trap.

Ron and Ginny had set up the tent and prepared some food while harry and Hermione worked to secure their current position using all the spells they used against Voldemort. The Quartet was camping a few hundred meters away from the Wilkins home as the Wilkins lived at the edge of the town and thus had vast land surrounding them. While they were eating inside the tent they talked about the dark wizards in this country and how to confront Hermiones parents.

"So for now we should be safe! I placed every spell I knew off around this tent and Harry did as well. Furthermore we used some of the spells the Hogwarts teachers used against Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Very well food is almost ready." Ginny said.

"Good I am starving. Luckily you we brought some food with us."

"Yea but I have bad feeling."

"I am feeling it too Harry. Something is about to happen."

"Well we will need to be ready. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I think it would be wise to use guards again. Because we will not leave our partners alone I would suggest we split the night in half's."

"Fine by me. Ron and I can take the first shift."

"Alright than Harry and I will take the second."

"Okay now that this is cleared, do you have any idea on how to confront your parents and break your memory charm? Ah what you must know what I just remembered when you did the memory charm after the wedding. I saw into Voldemorts head and he punished the two Death Eater who tried to arrest us. He even used the _Cruciatus Curse_ on them but still your memory charm held and they didn't reveal what they knew about us. So I assume that you did the same job with your parents. It will be hard work and I have no idea on what to do."

Everyone was quite after what Harry said then Hermione spoke up.

"That is bad information but good that we know it now. I think the best would be to slowly confront them. It might take time but I think it is the safest way to ensure that their minds are not damaged."

"Very well. We follow you 'Mione."

After that Hermione and Ron went to be the first guards and Harry and Ginny went to sleep.

The night passed without any inconvenience and Harry and Ginny had the same quite "guard" night as Ron and Hermione had.

What they didn't know was that their bad feeling was about to become really bad.

"Okay now before we do anything else we need to check for signs of Aurors and more importantly Harry Potter and his friends. So we will dedicate this day to trying to find out if it is safe to follow the Wilkins. Jeanny Wong you follow the muggles. Stay out of sight, just find out where they live and if there is someone magical close by. Then the rest of us will follow them home tomorrow. Everyone ready? Move." Roswan ordered.

Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny had a nice day relaxing and breaking into the Wilkins house trying to find out as much as they could about the new life style Hermiones parents were living. They didn't find anything of importance only that they were both working as dentist again in their own dentistry which the quartet already knew. The rest of the day and the following night was as silent as the first also their bad feeling manifested and Harry, Ron and Hermione redoubled their protection again. All four were tense when they went to bed that night knowing something was about to happen and thus they all slept with their wands ready to fight anyone who comes against them.

"Report did you find any traces?"

"No Sir as far as we could tell there was no one with magical ability close to the Wilkins."

"Their home seems to be deserted as well my Lord I would say we can plan our trap."

"Alright folks the time is ready. We will get the trap set up by tomorrow afternoon. That should give us enough time. Now get some rest so we can become the greatest wizards and witches by tomorrow."

After Ron and Hermione woke up they started planning to confront Hermiones parents this evening as it was a Friday. Thus they would have 2 and half days to get some work done.

"Okay that sounds like a plan. We must not take them by force. We will tell them a tale and ask if they could let us in so we could explain our cause and then we will tell them who we really are. We probably have to do some magic so they will acknowledge our story." Harry summoned up their plan.

"Yea basically that is it."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Yea but I have a very bad feeling. I think we are in danger. We need to be ready to fight. It feels like it did when I faced off Voldemort."

"But …but he is dead right? He can not come back right? I mean you killed him after all? We burned him… Is…Isn't that right?"

"Yea I don't think it is him. My scar doesn't hurt and I haven't seen a single flash of his mind so far so I doubt it is him. He really is dead. Still I have bad feeling none the less."

"We will be on the look out Harry."

"I know."

"My Lord that are the Wilkins over there. They just arrived for work."

"Okay Wong take us to their place via side along apparition."

"Yes my Lord. Everyone hold tight."

With a "pop" the 7 dark wizards disapparated to the Wilkins House. Next they moved to intercept Harry Potter and his friends oblivious to the fact that Harry Potter was already close by.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all startled when they heard a faint "pop", indicating apparition in the distance.

"What was that?" Ginny asked

"Sounded like someone just apparated. But it seems like they are quite a distance away. Most likely over at the House." Hermione answered while peeking out of the tent with a muggle binocular.

"Do you see anything?" Ron asked

"No! Ahhhhh. Wait yes there is someone at my parents house. It looks like group. I can not tell how many of them there are but they are all dressed up in black clothes and masks and they all seem to wield wands." Hermione finished in a low voice.

They all gulped.

"What do you reckon? Death Eaters?" Harry asked concern showing in his face and voice.

"I doubt it. But of course it could be but it also might be some other dark wizards. Maybe even this Gary Rawson that they warned us of at the Ministry."

"Anyway the situation just got a whole lot more dangerous. It is good to know that we are protected right now. Luckily we strengthened the protection this morning. Still we need to do something about this. We can not allow them to harm your parents." Harry said.

"Harry I am more concerned for your safety right now. If these people are in fact dark wizards then they will most likely be after you. Probably taking my parents as bait or setting up traps. I doubt they now we are here or they would be searching for us instead of roaming through the house. Furthermore we don't know how many more of them there are. We can not risk getting into a fight head first. We have to think of a plan to ensure our safety and how to defeat these Dark Wizards and then rescue my parents. We still have some time before they return so we should spend the time planning before we act." Hermione concluded.

Everyone agreed but Hermione and Ginny could see that Harry and Ron were anxious for the fight probably more so because Hermione and Ginny were with them. The boys would do everything to protect the girls. Hermione and Ginny could both see that Harry and Ron would make a great pair of Aurors. They had the talent and the power to become the best ever.

They next few hours the quartet spent planning their assault on the dark wizards. By now they counted 5-7 wizards roaming the house but they didn't know if there was any back up. The quartet certainly didn't have any back up. Furthermore the more time passed the more likely the wizards were setting up more traps. By the time a battle plan was decided the dark wizards helped to put into action. 3 of them came outside to set up some traps.

So now it was 4 on 3 so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to move. They placed _Disillusionment Charms_ on themselves and the Muffliato on the dark wizards. The charms were so powerful that they were rendered completely invisible and the Dark Wizards would not hear their approach. Their plan was to take out as many as possible while using non verbal magic. Yet as only Hermione successfully mastered that art the other trying their best ready to shout out the incarnation.

"Hey when do you reckon this Potter boy shows up? Surely it wouldn't take him as long to find his friends if we already found them?"

"It doesn't matter Blackbelt. Rawson told us to prepare the traps so we do as we are told and become the greatest wizards and witches alive." The 3 Wizards started to laugh. It was then that the quartet striked.

"_Stupefy_" Hermione, Ron and Harry thought and to their surprise all three wizards collapsed.

"_Incarcerous, Petrificus Totalus" _they thought as well to ensure that these Wizards would not reenter the fight. Furthermore Hermione send her Patronus to the Australian Ministry just as they saw Hermione's parents pull up on the street. The quartet took away the wands of the dark wizards and proceeded to intercept Hermione's parents. For that Hermione lifted her disillusionment charm and she went to intercept her parents. Harry, Ron and Ginny were in positions ready to strike at a seconds notice. After a few minutes Hermione returned tears on her face but her parents were driving away again. Her parents really didn't recognize her and she confounded them to believe that they forgot something valuable at the clinic that they needed to have for the weekend.

"I confounded my parents that they had to retrieve something important from their work so we are clear to go or do you reckon we should wait for the ministry?"

"I don't think that would be wise we don't know anything about their affiliation I just summoned them so they clear up the mess but I don't trust them." Harry answered.

"True than lets continue what we do best. Hunt down Dark Wizards." Ron joked before they became serious and made their way to the Wilkins home. Their hostages were still in place so they have not been discovered yet. They entered through the back door and immediately the set of an alarm.

"Damn that was what I felt." Harry cursed. The others looked like they wanted to say something as well but they were stopped by someone screaming.

"_Avada Kedavra, Stupefy, Crucio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Stupe…. ARGHHHHHHH"_

The quartet dodged all curses and they were seperated before Ginny shot her infamous Bat-Bogey-Hex at him.

"_Boggelio_" Ginny screamed and shot her spell at the attacker who was surprised by the attack and could not defend himself. After that Harry quickly got up and was about to say "_Expelliarmus"_ when the wand already flew out of the wizards hand and into Harrys. Harry performed his 'signature spell' non verbally and was surprised at this but then he saw that three other wizard appeared and point their wands at Ginny and Hermione who was close by. Ron and himself have not been seen yet. However Ron saw that the wizards were pointing their wands at his girlfriend and his sister so Harry and Ron both shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOO" and they felt a power surge as they shot an unknown spell at the attackers who were thrown back being hit by the force of a canon. After that Harry and Ron almost lost consciousness and collapsed. Hermione and Ginny saw all of it and run to their boyfriends after stunning the wizard who now tried to fight of the bogeys without his wand.

"HARRRYYYYYYYY. ROOOONNNN" both of them shouted as they neared their boyfriends who were gasping for air.

"Are you alright? Talk to me Harry. Please you can not leave me you promised."

"I wont leave you Gin I just took a blow more powerful then anything I have ever felt I don't know what happened but we need to get going and make sure these wizards are bound by the time the Ministry gets here." Harry said still gasping for air. Hermione and Ron basically went through the same conversation and with the help of their girlfriends Harry and Ron stood up and pointed their wands at the direction that the wizards were thrown. They were regaining consciousness as well and their eyes were wide with terror for they had never felt or heard of such a spell but apparently it had some effects on the caster as well. The trio helped each other stand up and face Harry Potter and his friend whom they tried to capture and in the end kill.

"That was an interesting display of power Mr. Potter. I can see why the Dark Lord lost to you. But you are outnumbered. I have three more followers in the back yard and many more at stand by so it would be wise of you to stop fighting me and surrender." Gary Roswan said while panting

"I doubt it. For one your followers outside have already been defeated by us about 30 minutes ago and if there were more followers surely you would have summoned them by now. So I don't think that we will go down without a fight and as a matter of fact you are outnumbered and the Ministry is on its way." Harry said also panting heavily.

"Then we shall see who's power is greater. Once I kill you I will reestablish the Death Eaters and they will gladly follow my command as I killed Harry Potter the boy who defeated their last master. Then the wizarding world shall crumble before my power." Roswan said.

"If you wish to fight us then so be it but remember you have been warned." With Harry saying that Hermione and Ginny let go of Harry and Ron who dropped to the ground and while falling aimed for the dark wizards thinking '_Stupefy, Expeliarmus'_ Hermione and Ginny dove out of the way and before their opponents even had the chance to cast any spells themselves Hermione and Ginny took aim and shot a Full-Body-Bind curse and the _Impediamente Jinx_ at Roswan and his last two followers. The trio dropped were they stood all lost their wand which were sent flying through the air and sliding on the floor, away from their reach.

The next second more 'pops' indicating multiple apparition were heard outside the house and Harry and his friends looked alarmed and placed the _Disillusionment Charm _and _Muffliato_ on them selves again. After that they made their way back out into the open where they could not be found by the _Homenum Revelio Charm_ only a really powerful wizard could cast it successfully outside and it would have the right effects.

"Gin. Ron and I are in no condition to run so it would be best for the two of you to run away. Return to England and call for help. The Order and the D.A. should be more than willing to help you and maybe even the Ministry. Ron and I will try to hold them off but we can not do it for long so if it seems that they are about to find us please leave to ensure your safety. Talk to nobody apparate to the Ministry and take a portkey out of there say you don't want to talk to anyone but the Minister don't fight unless it is necessary. Be safe."

"Harry James Potter after you killed Voldemort I swore that no dark Wizard will ever separate us again. If you can not fight I can I will show what it means messing with us. I will fight your fight. Just you rest and get better and then we will all go back together."

Ron and Hermione had the same conversation just as they heard a familiar slow, deep reassuring voice that was stricken with panic.

"What happened here? Isn't this your Dark Wizard who tried to take over Australia but failed? If this is as you say the house of Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins who are in fact Hermione Grangers parents then Harry Potter and his friends must have been. We have been too late. They have been captured. We failed. I will get all my Aurors to work with you. I will also have the Order of the Phoenix and the D.A. to help you. We need to find Harry Potter he is the hero of our world." Kingsley Shacklebolt said worried speaking to another person.

"I told you Kingsley. I told you not to let them go alone. If I had just noticed the clock a little bit sooner we might have been able to get here before they were captured. Why… why my children?" Molly said crying.

It broke the quartets heart to hear Molly and Kingsley speak like that. Next McGonagalls Voice and Mr. Weasleys voice joined the conversation as well as Neville Longbottoms.

"The D.A. is ready sir. We will fight for are founders and our leaders but I am afraid we are no good at tracking and especially not in a foreign country."

"Leave that to the Aurors we need to be ready to strike at a seconds notice. Molly Arthur I promise you we will get them and if I die trying then it is well worth it. They shall feel my wrath."

"Molly it is okay. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry have been in a tight situation before they will handle it alright and once we find them the whole Order and the D.A. is going to fight. V-V-Voldemort couldn't win against us so do you think some punk out here can? We will find them. They will be alright."

"But what if they are dead? What if we find their dead bodies? Oh Arthur I can not stand this."

After that Harry spoke up from outside loud enough for everyone inside to hear him.

"Show yourselves. Only Order and D.A. if we someone we don't know we will strike." Harrys voice boomed magnified

Inside the house everyone was in shock as they heard Harrys voice booming outside. It was like he was standing right next to them. Same as Voldemorts magnified voice. The Aurors both from England and from Australia looked in confusion for they had never heard such a powerful magnified voice.

"Very well I think we need to show ourselves probably even answer a few questions. Aurors I want you to be ready don't move if it really is them they will not harm and they probably already cast spells to know if we move a toe out of line. I want some of the D.A. to not go out in the open as well." Kingsley spoke looking at Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigian, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones.

"I think it is safe for the Weasleys to go out as well."

"Fine I shall lead the way." McGonagall said with a tone in her voice that meant she didn't take no for an answer.

"In case they attack the minister will still be safe. The wizarding world needs you Kingsley."

After that one after another the Weasleys, the remains of the Order and Neville and Luna stepped out in the open. Last but not least Kingsley walked out.

Inside the house everyone was strained but they couldn't see anything outside. Outside everyone was tensed as well. They were all ready to battle but it wouldn't come this far.

"Bill Weasley, who was named the Godfather of Remus Lupin Jr." Ron's voice asked magically amplified.

"Harry Potter was named the Godfather of Remus and Nymphadoras son Ted Lupin. It was at my house after they successfully escaped Malfoy Manor with a Goblin, a dead house elf, Mr. Ollivander and Luna Lovegood."

"What were the first words Luna Lovegood spoke to me?" Harry asked.

"You are not crazy, you know, I can see them too. You are just as sane as I am." Luna answered.

This continued for another few minutes before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny lifted their _Disillusionment Charm_ and appeared right behind the questioned people. Everybody inside froze when they saw how these four just appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Once everyone outside turned around and the quartet leaning against the wall, Harry and Ron still being supported by their girlfriends, they all rushed forward to hug them. Kingsley told them that they still had some people inside and the rest of the D.A. came out followed by Aurors of both nations and the Minister for Magic of Australia.

The Weasleys were all surrounding the quartet and hugging and clapping them on the shoulder. Next the D.A. and the Order talked to them and shook hands. After that the Aurors of both nations came impressed by their display. Everyone asked if Harry and Ron were wounded but they just said that they were exhausted. They didn't want anyone to know about the magic they used because they themselves didn't know what just happened. Last the Australian Minister for Magic stepped forward and talked to them.

"As your friends and the Aurors already said, I thank you very much. Gary Roswan was giving us some problem and he was searching followers for his cause. We couldn't find him and we couldn't defeat him. Yet you defeated him and six other highly dangerous wizards like it was nothing. You freed magical Australia of a dangerous wizard. If there is anything we can do for you please feel free to ask me. Furthermore I would like to award our Order of Bravery. It is our equivalent to your Order of Merlin.

"We would be honored. As of right now I can not think of anything you could do for us. The job we came for still needs to be done so we would like to ask you to leave. The job should be done by us." Harry said

"As you wish we shall retreat to the ministry. I assume Minister Shacklebolt and his Aurors will return to Britain and your friends as well." Minister Aidan Smuck said.

"We will be close by my dears so we can go to the ministry together and return together." Molly said. The rest of their friends were doing what Minister Smuck had guessed but not before the Aurors could clean up the house again. They removed all kind of traps and magic so that it was not dangerous anymore. Not a minute too late they disapparated, right before the Wilkins returned. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waited a few minutes before they put their plan into action.

It took them the whole weekend to get them to remember bits of their past. After another week the memory charm was almost completely broken and the Grangers could remember most of it. At first they were mad at their daughter for altering their memory but then they remembered that Hermione had told them what she was about to do any why. They understood that it was a necessary evil and that would help to keep them safe. The Grangers also noticed that her only girl was deeply in love with Ron Weasley and they had a talk with two of them and they told them the whole story. Harry and Ginny only filled in bits and parts as they explained what happened during the year. The Grangers decided to move back to London. The Ministry of Magic had already cleared their house of all tarps and curses that Death Eaters had set up so they could move into their old house. The Australian Ministry of Magic would sell the house and clinic of the Wilkins and transfer the money to the Grangers bank account in England. After almost two weeks in Australia the quartet returned home with their families. For now everything was alright but the quartet would have to get some training from Dumbledore on how to use their new power for they thought the spell that Harry and Ron used was most likely one of that kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and JKR owns anything HP related! I am not making any money of this! It's just for fun! Any characters I might add to the story are mine though. All the mistakes as well.

Please R&R

Chapter 3: New Surprises

Two weeks after their return from Australia, Harry, Ron and Ginny were living at the burrow while Hermione was staying with her parents also visiting daily. Ron worked at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to help George who had reopened. While Ron liked it, he said he would return to Hogwarts and become an Auror but as that would not be for another few month he would help George at the shop. As they hadn't heard any news while in Australia they had been informed that Kingsley Shacklebolt was elected permanent Minister for Magic by the Wizengamot. Moreover Dolores Umbridge was taken into custody for the crimes she committed at Hogwarts and as Head of the Muggleborn Registration Committee. Her trial as well as the trials of the Death Eater that were captured would begin in early August probably last until September. Harry and Ginny even got to take their Apparition tests so they could apparate legally. Furthermore Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny attended a ceremony in Australia where they were awarded the Order of Bravery. Harry, Ron and Ginny were just eating Breakfast when 3 Owls appeared each bringing a letter for the Trio.

_Dear Harry,_

_The Wizengamot and I finally set a date for the honoring service as well as announcing that you will become an Auror. The date will be July 4__th __at 10:30 AM in the Atrium. You will arrive via the Floo-Network from the Burrow straight to my Bureau. Furthermore the current Head of the Auror Office Gawain Robards would like to meet you, Ron and Neville after the ceremony. All details about your training will be decided then._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_(Minister for Magic)_

"So we have been invited to join the ministry and get another award."

"Yes my love."

"Oi stop it you two!"

Just then Arthur Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Echoed back

"Ah I see you got your letters. Yes Kingsley told me yesterday that he was going to sent them to you today. He can not wait for you to join the Ministry. He has got great plans."

"Yea in the end I am going to join the organisation I despised for a long time."

"Well now it is in the competent hands of Kingsley to lead the magical community. By the way Harry what is going to happen to Grimmauld Place? I don't mean that we don't want you here or so but we thought you would want to move to Grimmauld Place and keep Kreacher company."

"Yes I am going to return to Grimmauld Place I am probably going back there after the ceremony, or at least start making it worth living in."

"I will help you Harry."

"Hermione and I will surely help you too mate."

"Thanks it should be going fine then."

Hermione arrived just then and immediately agreed to help Harry. During the past two weeks and until they would meet with Kingsley Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron spent much of their time discussing what they experienced in Australia. They didn't know of any spell to blast a person away let alone three dark wizards at once who probably had a shield charm up and ready. They knew that powerful spells like the Unforgivable Curses can not be blocked but they had yet to experience another spell. Apparently that was one of them or it was just the sheer power of the spell.

"Well how did it happen what incarnation did you use?" Hermione asked

"I didn't use any, did you?" Ron answered?

"No I couldn't think of a spell to blast away three persons at once all I saw and could think of was that three dark wizards pointed their wands at Ginny and you and that I didn't know a single spell to counter that. I just screamed no and then I felt my power leaving my body it was almost like used every bit of strength and energy I had in this attack so I collapsed after it."

"Yea it was the same with me. I thought my life was about to end when I couldn't think of anything to do in order to protect you and Ginny. I felt lost almost like I was standing next to a Dementor. Only that I noticed everything that was going on and kept my mind. Next thing I knew was that I thought I would do anything in order for you to be safe and then I felt all my powers leave me."

"Well what you two mentioned is unheard of. I read every book on ancient magic I could get my hands on and there was nothing to describe what you experienced. Though it seems that your will put this magic into action. Before our journey I would have denied that but as we got to know how Harry and Voldemort were connected and how Harrys wand acted on its own and all we know about the quest I think it might be possible also highly unlikely." Hermione explained.

"Yea I think the only one who will know anything about this branch of magic is Dumbledore. I think we should try and see about our new found strength in secrecy and once school starts we can ask Dumbledore he even said he is going to teach us."

The next days until July 4th passed by without anything happening. The quartet was relaxing a lot at the pond and trying to figure out how to work their magic and the rest was working. Mrs. Tonks came by once with Teddy so that Harry and Ginny could play with him because he enjoyed playing with them.

On the morning of July 4th the whole Weasley Clan plus the Grangers were united at the Burrow and one after another they flooed to the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt welcomed them all and they had to wait a few minutes for the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms to arrive. They were the only other people coming directly to the Ministers office. The other members of the D.A. who were to honoured would come to the Atrium. Once everyone arrived, the groups greeted each other and Kingsley led the way to the Atrium where everyone was seated close to a stage that was put up.

There was even some press but they were held back by some trusted ministry employees. The shattering died away as Kingsley entered the stage.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we gathered here to honour the people who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and left the Battlefield alive. All of those who fought in the Battle will be able to join the ministry as Aurors or any other position if they wish. Those who would have been in 7th year at Hogwarts but where unable to attend due to the circumstances at that time do not need to finish their education. I am afraid that those who are in 6th year have to finish their education. But anyone who fought will be allowed to do the Auror training program if they choose so. Now I think it is time begin the honouring service. I will call up your name and you come up here to receive your honour of course you don't have to if you don't want to.

Hannah Abbott please." Hannah was the first to be called and made her way to stand next to Kingsley who then began to read the record.

"For fighting the Death Eaters and other dark creatures and the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd as well as displaying bravery unknown to many people I hereby honour you with the Order of Merlin 2nd Class." The procedure repeated it self with the rest of the D.A. as well as the Order of the Phoenix and the inhabitants of Hogsmead. Fred, Tonks, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape as well as the other people who died in the Battle were awarded the Order of Merlin posthumous. The rest of the Weasley clan was awarded the Order of Merlin 2nd class as well. Only Molly and Arthur received the Order of Merlin 1st class. Arthur for is leading troops into the ground and engaging the Death Eaters in Battle before they could get to the school and Molly for defeating Bellatrix Lestrange. Only the quartet, Neville and Luna remained to be awarded.

"Next I would like Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr Neville Longbottom, Ms Ginny Weasley, Ms Hermione Granger and Ms Luna Lovegood to come up to me. These 6 people did more to fight the Dark Arts than any Auror or anybody else ever did. In 1995 Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger founded a ragtag student group named Dumbledore's Army in order to learn practical skills on Defence against the Dark Arts. By this time the Ministry feared that Dumbledore was building an Army to take over the Ministry. In 1996 these 6 young men and women penetrated the ministry and fought several Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself at the Department of Mysteries and come out of it alive and hindered the quest of the Death Eaters. In 1997 before Albus Dumbledore died they fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower holding their own against several Death Eaters again. While Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger where on the run from Lord Voldemort and on a Quest set up by Albus Dumbledore in order to finish the Dark Lord they avoided caption for several month when many qualified wizards failed to do so. Once they were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor the Operating Base of Lord Voldemort and they again escaped severeal Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange. When their quest led them to Hogwarts they did everything to fight of the Death Eaters and even fought several at once. In the end Mr Potter killed Tom Riddle and freed the wizarding world of a great evil.

During that period of time Mr Longbottom, Ms Weasley and Ms Lovegood took control of Dumbledore's Army and recruited more followers into their rank. Furthermore they openly defied Voldemorts Regime and even brook into the Headmasters study in order to retrieve Gryffindors Sword. They had to endure cruelties and even torture at the hands of the Death Eaters stationed at Hogwarts. Ms Lovegood was taken as a hostage in order to shut up her father but was later freed among others by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The families of those mentioned were targeted as well and so they had to go into hiding but once the call to arms came they were the first to step up and fight and they did so with pride, bravery and determination defeating countless Death Eaters. Their display of magic, duelling skills and bravery in unequalled and thus I award them the Order of Merlin 1st class.

After the War here in Britain was over Mr Potter, Ms Granger, Ms Weasley and Mr Weasley went to Australia to return Ms Grangers parents to their rightful place here in Britain. In Australia they encountered 7 Dark Wizards at once and defeated all of them in mere minutes. Therefore they were awarded the Order of Bravery of Australia. Yet as I and other Heads of Departments as well as some well wisher from other Nations do not think that this is enough to contribute what these 6 people did we decided to create a New Order which is unlikely to be ever awarded again. These people did what wizards the like of Albus Dumbledore could not so I think it only right to award to them the Order of Heros. Now I know for a fact that at least Mr Potter does not like this term but there is just no other way describing what these young people did. If the Order of Heros would have existed for longer wizards and witches such as Merlin, the four founders of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore would certainly be members. They achieved what other could not. They have shown bravery, loyalty, determination, magical power, duelling skills and cool logic in times of need. I think it is safe to assume that without them the War might still be going on and more people would be murdered under Lord Voldemorts reign.

Furthermore Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom are three students who are going to take up my offer to join the Aurors after they finished their last school year at Hogwarts. My last Announcement for today is that May 2nd and 3rd will be National Holidays. On these days we shall remember those who died fighting for what was right."

After Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were awarded with their honours they got a great applause yet smiling uncomfortably. After that some people of the Order and the D.A. such as Dennis Creevy or Minerva McGonagall came up and congratulated them telling them that their awards were well earned and that she herself promoted the idea of a new Order for them. The crowd was leaving some reporters in the lead who wanted to make sure that the honouring service made the front page tomorrow some staying behind to get some more details also the Aurors and Magical Law enforcement kept them at bay. Only the Weasleys and the Grangers were left along with Kingsley and Gawain Robards.

"Well everyone, you really did earn yourself these awards and I am sorry it was named the Order of Heros but we thought it described what you are the best. Anyways I would like to introduce you to Gawain Robards the Head of Auror Office."

"Thank you Minister. I am very pleased to meet you all especially you three as you want to become Aurors. Now for you schedule, as you are returning to Hogwarts to finish your education, which is quite honourable, I made arrangements that someone comes up to Hogwarts and test you on how fit you really are and we will arrange a program for you for after you finish school in order to pass you exam. Furthermore I would like to thank you personally for ending V-V-Voldemorts reign and the whole Auror office is in a right state that you want to join us."

"Thank you Mr Robards. We are honoured to join the Aurors Office and work with the best."

The three soon to be Aurors continued their small talk with Mr Robards for the next hour telling him about the stuff they did at school and even gave him a small insight to what they did while under Voldemorts reign. During that time the Weasley clan plus Hermione and Luna talked to Kingsley about politics and Hermione had a few interesting ideas that Kingsley wanted to ask his cabinet about. Later everybody left the ministry together and Neville and Luna flooed home while the Weasley clan plus Harry and Hermione apparated to the Burrow.

"Well that was an interesting day. Mum when are you going to make some food?" Ron asked his mother.

"Oh Ron why is it you always eat so much you just ate before we left for the Ministry and only because you are 6'6'' doesn't mean you can eat for 6 people."

"Well I am a growing boy I need my food."

"Yea right."

"Don't worry Ronniekins, I am going to make some lunch. Are you all sticking around for lunch and supper at 6 tonight?"

"Yes" Everyone answered simultaneous.

"Good I am going to do some cooking then."

"Can we help you in anyway Mrs Weasley?"

"No my dears just sit here and have some talk if I shall need any help I will give you a shout."

"You know Mrs Weasley you can always ask Kreacher for help."

"Are you sure? I mean you said he changed so I am going to take your word for it."

"KREACHER"

"Yes Master Harry sir. You has called Kreacher."

"Yes Kreacher. How are you? Is everything alright at Grimmauld place?"

"Yes master, Kreacher looks after your house master. It is the noble House of Black Kreacher looks after it. And Kreacher is fine Master, Thank you."

"Now Kreacher would you mind to help Mrs Weasley prepare some lunch and dinner for 11 people?"

"Ahh make that 13. Lee and Verity are coming over and they might stay for dinner. We want to discuss something for the Joke shop. You are all welcomed but it's mandatory for you Ronnie as you work at the Shop."

"Alright. Would you help Mrs Weasley prepare food for 13 people?"

"Of course Master Harry. Kreacher will help Mistress Weasley."

"Thank you Kreacher."

With that Kreacher and Mrs Weasley made some lunch while the others retreated to the living room and asked Fred about the expansion he and Ron were planning. They said that they are not sure yet but they want to buy the Zonkos branch in Hogsmead if Hogwarts reopens in the fall.

After lunch the quartet left the house and went to their favourite place near the pond of the Burrow. They talked about the honours they received and they admitted to Harry that now they knew how he felt.

In the meantime Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Granger were talking about their children. As the Grangers were not magical they didn't really understand much about the magical world and what their daughter had achieved. Yet as this was their daughters world and they still wanted to be part in her live they had to understand so who better to ask then their daughters boyfriends parents whom they were friends with.

"Arthur, Molly what was all this about. I mean we knew that Hermione was to be honoured and she kind of explained that she was awarded the highest honour in magical Britain and that we could compare it to the Georges Cross the highest honour of bravery in muggle Britain but the way the people acted today was different. First we alone were greeted by your Minister then the whole public becomes silent the second they see us. Everyone treated our children like they were royalty like they were gods. We understood that they did some amazing things but still what is it all about? There were others like you who were awarded the same and what was it about the creation of a new Order?"

"Paul, Susanne. What you have to understand is that Hermione along with Harry and Ron did things many people did not even think of doing. We were in utter Terror. Voldemort and his Death Eaters murdered and terrorized us as they pleased and we couldn't do anything about it. Every resistance was broken. The Order of the Phoenix which was designed to fight Voldemort by Dumbledore was useless. We lost all influence and people were frightened. Voldemort was more powerful then ever before and with the death of Albus Dumbledore the people lost hope. Only few people namely Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna defied them openly. Harry has been a national hero since the day he was one year old and first freed the world of Voldemort. They managed to stay hidden and survive while more experienced and frankly more powerful wizards did not. With Harry killing Lord Voldemort he became god like. It is unheard of that a 17 year old killed a dark wizard as powerful as Lord Voldemort when Albus Dumbledore could not. Your daughter is called the smartest witch of her age and there is not a spell she can not manage. All of their magical abilities and skills is what makes people respect them. With the age of 15 Harry Potter led a ragtag group of students, 6 of them fought off Voldemort after only some month of training where our law enforcements who did this for the better part of their lives died trying. Their power is unequalled and they are internationally known. By now the whole world knows their names and they are saviours to all. This knowledge of the things they achieved makes the people respect them. They are simply awed. It is not like they asked for any of this it just happened to them they chose to do what is right and fought for what they believed in. They stood up and took up the fight when other already thought the war was lost."

"We never knew." Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley continued to tell the Grangers a lot about the magical world and their children.

By 4pm Verity and Lee arrived and everybody listened to what to expect of WWW.

At 6pm Molly and Kreacher were done with the dinner and everyone thanked them for a wonderful und delicious dinner.

Two weeks into July Harry received an Owl in the morning and was wondered as it wasn't a ministry owl and neither did Ron, Ginny or Hermione received one. Everyone was curious about the letter the Owl delivered. Harry opened and the read the letter out aloud.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We would like to invite to Gringotts to discuss matters regarding the events of may 2__nd__ this year as well as your engagement to us. Furthermore please bring Mr Ronald Weasley and Ms Hermione Granger with you as well. The date for this visit would the 31__st__ July at 1:00 PM. While this is a matter of confidentiality you can bring along whoever you want. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Knobbelphok_

_(Head Goblin)_

Everybody in the Burrows kitchen was quiet and all pondered over what was written for a few seconds before Ginny spoke up.

"I think you should show this letter to Bill and he should at least accompany you there."

"Yea I think that is a good idea Harry but you showed also tell Bill what happened when we broke into Gringotts."

"But why are they asking for my appearance and what about our engagement?"

"Well Harry while you are of age with 17 in the magical world you are of age with 18 when it comes to Gringotts. Before you were able to withdraw a certain amount of money but now with 18 you can withdraw everything and open your own account or close your old or whatever."

"I would say you should just wait and see what Bill has to say he will know what to do" Molly concluded.

So they all waited for Bill and showed him the letter. He said that he had heard about it at work and that Harry, Ron and Hermione were to be placed in a Goblin court and questioned about the events of may 2nd. Before he could say anything more Molly was in a right stated and fussed over it until Ginny and Hermione clamed her down and Bill continued explaining that they would not do anything against Harry, Ron and Hermione because they are too prominent. Still Molly informed the Order and Kingsley so that people knew.

The next 2 weeks the quartet spent all their spare time by the pond which wasn't much as Ron was helping George with the expansion idea and Hermione prepared a defence for themselves. It was decided that the whole Weasley clan would go with them so that the Goblins wouldn't try to do anything stupid.

On the 31st of July the Weasleys and Hermione left for Diagon Alley to do the shopping for school as well as to attend the "hearing" at Gringotts.

Once in Diagon Alley they were left alone because no one knew they would be going today and it was rather early and the shop they sought out where honoured by their presence and wouldn't betray them. Thus they went to Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. After all the shopping for school was done the bought goods were banished to the Burrow so that they could all go to Gringotts.

As soon as they entered they were approached by 4 Goblins and brought to a chamber full of Goblins as well as Griphook. The meeting was opened when one Goblin on the highest bench stood up and looked down upon the wizards and witches in front of him.

"Welcome Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger. My name is Knobbelphok. I can see that you brought several friends of yours and thus I will remind you that the following is a matter of utmost confidentiality and it is your choice of whom of your friends you will let it hear."

"I will let of friends hear what is being said here because I would tell them later any way."

"Very well. First things first. You are accused of theft from Gringotts and a Goblin. This is a hearing to decide what to do with your actions and how to view them."

"I knew it. Harry they can't do this to us! If this is a court they have to inform the Wizengamot and plead their case in front of them! They can't hold us here Harry!" Hermione said while her hand was in her pocket and undoubtedly wrapped around her wand. The Weasley were in the same mood but Harry was calm and his answer was most shocking to all of the Weasleys as it was an answer people would expect from Dumbledore.

"Do proceed please. I would like to get this over with and if you doom me guilty then I shall submit to your final sentence IF I do think that you did this the right way. Believe me I will know if you try to fool me and I will not let myself or my family be toyed with!"

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Grnager on the day of May 2nd you entered Gringotts with the intend to steal from us although you knew that we do not tolerate theft. Correct?"

"Yes"

"And you did in fact steal from the Lestrange Vault. Correct?"

"Yes"

"So you are guilty and we can….."

"That is enough Booblephok. I am in charge here as you all elected me to deal with this. You are the Jury but I am the Judge!"

"Explain yourself. Why did you commit these acts."

"We knew that Tom Riddle had some very valuable objects in the Lestrange Vault that were need to expose of him. We didn't want to break into Gringgots but at that point in time we had no other option. We couldn't just walk in here and ask for the object thus we had to break in and get it by force. The object we took was not to gain wealth but to rid the world of Tom Riddle and it was crucial. Without it we would not be talking right now. Most likely we would be dead and you would be slaves to Riddle forever." Harry finished their defence.

"I see. Your are next charged with treason and theft from a Goblin namely Griphook over there. He explained that he struck a deal with you. For helping you break into Gringotts he would get Gryffindors Sword in return. Correct?"

"Yes" they answered in unison again.

"But Griphook claims that you didn't keep end of the bargain and after he had the sword for a few hours it disappeared. Summoned away from him by a wizard. How do you explain this."

"I think I know how this happened." Hermione spoke up. "The sword of Gryffindor belonged to Godric Gryyfindor and th…."

"How dare you? Gryffindor's sword was master piece of Goblin forgery it belongs to the Goblins not Gryffindor." Another Goblin spoke up enraged.

"And thus the sword belonged to Hogwarts. Harry was the first person to retrieve it years ago. It was lost for centuries before that. This was the first sign that it would follow the call of a true Gryffindor. At the Battle of Hogwarts Neville Longbottom a friend of ours was forced to wear the burning Sorting Hat. Apparently his thoughts were those of a true Gryffindor that the magic called upon the sword to return to a Gryffindor in need. Thus I assume that Gryffindors Sword while forged by Goblins was a gift or indeed possession of Gryffindor and thus does not belong to the Goblins and thus could be summoned away by the Sorting Hat." Hermione finished.

Some Goblins looked ravenous but before anything more could be said Knobbelphok spoke up again.

"Very well. Your story certainly has its point. Those in favour of sentencing these wizards and witch guilty raise your hands."

1/3 of the present Goblins raised their hands.

"Those in favour of freeing these people off all charges."

More than half of the Goblins raised their hands. And Knobbelphok spook up.

"I decide that you are innocent and free of charge. Now that the unpleasant circumstances are no longer we need to talk about your engagement to us Mr Potter. This is the matter of confidentiality but you said that you are okay with them hearing it and so be it. The rest. Dismissed!"

Only 6 Goblins remained and they seemed to be the leaders what Bill confirmed when he whispered it to his family that usually they are never united like this.

"Now Mr Potter may I introduce the Governing Board of Gringotts. We are all thankful for your banishing of You-Know-Who but let us return to business. As you might know with 18 years of age you are now in complete control of your finances. Furthermore you will now have access to all your vaults."

"But I already have access to the Vault of my parents and Sirius Black!"

"That is true although Mr Blacks vault was placed into your own. It was your vault and not your parents vault. Now you have access to your parents vault as well as the Black family vault. Furthermore due to you being the Heir of Sirius Blacks vault you now although have access to the Lestrange vault as the closest living relative of the Lestrange, a Mrs Andromeda Tonks, is stated to not be allowed to inherit the vault. Because of prosecution against the Malfoy family they can not claim the Lestrange Vault. Thus the vault would go to Sirius Black who named you his heir. Yet another vault you inherit is Albus Dumbledores vault. While you weren't placed in his will he gave orders to the goblins on how to act with his vault if he dies. Moreover he gave us a letter to hand to you once you were 18 years and he is dead. There you go. Your vaults now are your own vault 687, the Black family vault 710, Dumbledores vault 623, the Lestrange vault 711 and last but not least your parents vault 850. As the Potters, the Blacks, the Lestrange and the Dumbledores are all old Pureblood family with reasonable wealth it is safe to assume that probably now you are the wealthiest wizard alive in Britain."

"How much would my total would that be and how much is all the vaults alone?"

"Your own vault ads up to 1.256.782 galleons, 3.425.324 sickles and 37.345.634 knuts. The Black family vault has about 10.009.104 galleons, 2.032.468 sickles and 57.436.534 knuts. The Lestrange vault contains 15.658.762 galleons, 1.234.235 sickle and 23.423.423 knuts. The Dumbledore vault contains 1.121.231 galleons, 3.342.422 sickles and 25.435.224 knuts. Last your families vault contains 25.956.324 galleons 832.432 sickles and 443.534.663 knuts.

So your total ads up to well over 100.000.000 galleons."

"And how much would that be in muggle money?" Hermione asked curiously

"At the current course it would be about British pounds"

"But that is not all furthermore you are the owner of about 7 estates as well as the respective houses of all these people. That would be about another 100.000.000 galleons. Most prominent among those estates would be the 20 acres huge land in Windsor next to your royal majesty. The other estates are all over Britain. 2 more in England. 2 in Scotland, 1 in Wales and 1 in Ireland."

Everyone was shocked at how wealthy Harry was, now that he was off age to handle his finance. After a few minutes Knobbelphok spoke up again.

"Of course you are also earning interest on your investment here in Gringotts. Do you have any immediate wishes as to how to deal with your wealth?"

"Ye… Ye… Yes I do. I would like to set up an account for my friend Hermione Granger. Furthermore I would like my own vault to be split equally among those of my friends present here. Next I would like ¼ of the money in the Black vault put into Andromeda Tonks vault and another ¼ into the account I would like to create for Ted Remus Lupin. The rest of the Black Vaul should be separated equally by those present as well. Moreover I would like to engrave Ginnerva Molly Weasley to be able to access all of my vaults and have all the transaction rights that I have. That is all I can think of for the moment."

"Very We….."

"No Harry absolutely not you do not need to spend this much money on our family." Molly said and Hermione argued.

"Harry my parents are dentist they are rather well off themselves. You do not have to do this."

"I know I know but I want to do it. You have been everything to me. Molly Arthur you have been like the parents I never came to know. Hermione you are the sister I never had. Ron you were my brother and stood by my side when I needed you the most and we have been like brothers from the beginning. George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur you also always stood by my side and fought for me. You risked your lives and defied Voldemort and helped me finish him when you had no obligation. Percy. You came to your senses when you were most needed and I know how hard it most have been for you but you too stood by me when I needed help the most. And Ginny my sweet Ginny you are my everything. You are the reason I am alive today. Without you my live would be pointless. I love you more than anything and I know that I want to spend the rest of my live with you. You all were the first family I ever came to know and love. You made sacrifices for yourself on my behalf and I am truly sorry for that and I really want to do that to help you all."

Everyone was touched by Harrys speech and all were crying as one after another they went to hug Harry, thank him and told him that they appreciated the gift Harry gave them. Last Ginny walked up to Harry with tears in her eyes and kissed him with a passion that could be seen and felt by everyone in the room. It was true love and for the time of this kiss Harry and Ginny were illuminated by a white light that shone brighter than anything else and radiated more love and warmth than anything ever experienced before. After they broke apart they just hugged each other and told the other that they loved them. Still they hadn't noticed what had just happened seconds before they broke apart. The Weasleys, Hermione and the Goblins however had and were flabbergasted.

"Man what was that?" Ron asked awed.

"What was what man?"

"You and Ginny were like glow worms. I don't know you were surrounded by that white light and I don't know I cannot describe it." Ron stumbled and everyone agreed.

After that they returned to Diagon Alley and went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for nice treat. They spend the rest of the day just roaming Diagon Alley and after they returned to the Burrow Hermione led Harry, Ron and Ginny away from everyone else before dinner. They went down to the pond were Hermione started to cast secretive spells around them so they could talk freely.

"Hermione what are you doing that for. No one ever bothers us here." Ron complained

"I know but there are certain things that should be kept quiet such as what happened today in Gringotts. I don't know what it was that we felt and saw and that you were the cause off. I think it has something to do with our Bond and it is another thing we should ask Dumbledore about."

"You are right and now that you mentioned it I haven't read the letter yet."

Harry searched his pockets and when he found the letter he opened and read it aloud to the others.

_Dear Harry and most likely Ronald, Hermione and Ginerva_

_As you are reading this letter a situation appeared that I thought likely of happening. I got killed by Severus but in return you finished Voldemort. I knew you could do it. I assume right now you are also the Master of Death, the Owner of all three Hallows. I know that you will go about it wisely because only those who do not fear death and accept that death is the next step in life can be the true master of the Hallows._

_Now about the situation I foresaw. You all are about to become the Masters of Life. There are no objects necessary that you have to find and posses. It is more about who you are and what you stand for. By now I assume Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione are mates. Literally you are soul mates, bonded to each other by a magic more powerful than anything else. You are bonded by Love. This Love will make you the Masters of Life. As the Masters of Live you will see a joy and enjoy your life to its fullest possibilities. But because it is such a powerful branch of magic that little to nothing is known about I would like to ask you to go my Portrait in Hogwarts. I will try and explain to you what I found out about this magic and how you can control it from my studies. I am afraid but I think you will be first ones since Merlin himself. Furthermore you will find some interesting notes and artefacts in my Vault that you might find useful in your later lives and that can help you discover and understand your true power._

_I expect great things of you and I know that you will do good. I am very proud of all of you for the sacrifices you all had to make at such a young age. I wish I could tell you in person that you are by far the best and bravest wizards and witches I have ever met._

_Yours faithfully_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Should you be reading this Tom, than I am afraid this world is doomed but I will give you a warning Tom. People will stand up and sometime even you will find your Master!)_

The quartet was speechless after they read the letter and Hermione was the first to speak up again.

"Well I thin Harry should make a trip to Dumbledores vault and see what he finds there"

"No. WE should make a trip to Dumbledores vault. This includes you as much as it does me."

They decided that they would go the next day and the other Weasleys. Because they didn't say why they were going alone to Diagon Alley Molly was having a fit about it and informe the Order and the Ministry about these plans. Hagrid agreed to function as a guard and George and Lee Jordan would accompany them to the joke shop.

The next day Harry was the first to enter Gringotts again. He went to a free goblin and asked to be showed the Vault of Albus Dumbledore. The goblin immediately did as Harry asked and after a few minutes the quartet was once again under the earth and on their way to Dumbledores Vault.

When they arrived the goblin spoke up.

"I shall wait here Mr Potter. Once you are inside, the doors will close and only I will be able to open them from the outside. Although as this is now your vault you might be able to open it from the inside just in case I will wait here."

"Thank you. I hope we won't be long"

With these words the quartet went into Dumbledores Vault. It was a huge vault and although there weren't much Galleons that took away the room it were other things. A library of amazing books caught Hermione's eyes and instruments like the Deluminator that Ron owned. Harry took Ginny's hand and went to investigate the instruments a little more but as he passed one the instrument let up in white light and radiated the light and warmth through the room. When Hermione and Ron noticed it they stepped closer to Harry and Ginny and told them that this was what they had seen and felt the other day in Gringotts when Harry and Ginny kissed. The second that Ron and Hermione holding hands appeared next to Harry and Ginny the Light grew brighter and more intensive.

They were surrounded by the white light and suddenly nothing else mattered but love. Unending, irrevocable and unwavering love and loyalty to those that were in this very room. When Harry and Hermione began holding hands as well as Ron and Ginny making a circle around the object they too started shining and emitting the white light and they felt warmth and power being pumped through their veins with every heart beat. And all their hearts were beating in unison as if showing that they all belonged together. It was the most amazing feeling that they ever felt and Hermione, being the logical one was the first to speak.

"What is that. It feels like the first time I have been holding my wand. It feels like magic is running in my veins and this….this….. this… light it feels so natural. And….and this instrument I mean we didn't do anything yet it acted on its own accord."

"I know what you mean Hermione. It is an amazing feeling. Maybe we should take this object and take it with us to Dumbledore." Harry concluded

"Yes Harry you're right and I will take some of these books they are amazing and I think I found some notes on the subject of Love magic."

With this the four friends broke their circle and left the Vault and Gringotts and made their way to back to the Burrow. They contemplated the knowledge and surprises they had encountered in the last two days. Hogwarts was going to be very interesting. That was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and JKR owns anything HP related! I am not making any money of this! It's just for fun! Any characters I might add to the story are mine though. All the mistakes as well.

Please R&R

Chapter 4: Returning to Hogwarts

August passed by in a hurry especially for Ron who was havening constant meeting with George and Lee in order to acquire Zonko's in Hogsmead.

On Ginny's 17th birthday everyone acted indifferent about it and they all seemed to be occupied by something.

"Hey Hermione how are you?" Ginny greeted an already awake Hermione

"Oh Ginny you are up. I am good how about you?"

"I am rather fine thank you. Let's head down for Breakfast."

"Sounds fine to me."

Upon entering the Kitchen Molly came up to them.

"Good morning dears. Arthur, Percy and Bill already left for work as well as George and Ron. Harry is gone to Teddy's this morning. Anyway would you two do me a favor and clean up the upper parts of the house?"

"Yea sure mom." Ginny answered.

Throughout the day Ginny became more and more depressed as no one would congratulate her on her birthday. She knew that everyone probably had a lot on their minds and forgot about it and she wasn't one to press herself on the stage but still she felt saddened that those who supposedly loved her wouldn't remember such an important day of her.

Meanwhile at Andromeda's Harry played with Teddy for awhile while explaining to Andromeda that he needed a gift to give Ginny for her 17th birthday. Andromeda and Teddy went with Harry into the next muggle town to buy some jewelry. Andromeda thought a promise ring might be nice. Suddenly Harry was hit by wave of despair and sadness, that his mind was spinning and he had to try hard t stay conscious. As they were in a side street Harry pulled out his wand and searched for the Dementor that he thought, was attacking.

"Andromeda, grab Teddy and get out of here. I think there is a Dementor close by!"

"But Harry I don't feel anything. Are you sure? Are you okay? You look like you are in pain and you are sweating a lot. Should I call the Order?" Andromeda was standing next to Harry, In one hand she had Teddy pressed close to her body and in her other hand she was holding her wand as well.

"No I am fine. Are you sure there is no Dementor here because I feel the despair and the sadness."

"Yes Harry. No Dementor is here."

Harry and Andromeda put their wands away and after a few deep breaths the feeling left him and he could think straight again. Andromeda was deeply worried but Harry shrugged it off although it bugged him a lot that he was so easily incapacitated. He told Andromeda that it might only have been his sub consciousness because he couldn't find a present for Ginny. He would have to ask Hermione and the others about it. Maybe they had an idea but right now he had a more important matter at hand.

After they entered the Jewelry store Harry found the perfect the perfect ring for asking her if she wanted to marry him and the perfect wedding ring. Although he knew he would still need to ask Mr and Mrs Weasley for Ginny's hand and his soon to be in-law siblings for their blessings.

Harry bought the two rings and they left the jewelry store again, with Harry's wallet being considerably lighter. They went back to Andromeda's where he played with Teddy for awhile before he had to head out again to meet with Ron and George to prepare Ginny's surprise party.

As soon as he apparated to George's Flat, Ron and George grabbed him so that he could help with the preparations.

"Where the hell have you been Harry? You said you wanted to do some quick shopping for Ginny's Birthday and say hello to Teddy. That was 5 hours ago!" Ron argued

"Look mate I am sorry I lost track of time. But I can see that you two didn't get distracted so we should be fine. It's only 2 pm and we need to be at the Burrow for 7pm so that's 5 more hours and it doesn't look like we need to do much more."

"Yes you lucky git. Ron and I were able to get Lee to help us and fill in for your part so we were actually 3 wizards which is why now we can relax a bit."

"I am really sorry mates, but now that I am here we can start and when we are finished we can transport it to the Burrow and then get ready. The next time we go out I will treat you guys to make for my being late. Deal" Harry asked holding out his hand to Ron and George who both put their hand on top of his and said deal as well. They continued preparing for Ginny's party. The party would be outside the Burrow and every friend of Ginny was going to attend. They prepared and banner they could hang in midair with pictures of Ginny flashing by and at the end of each show, a set of Fred's and George's fireworks would go off. Furthermore they took the Marquee used at Bill's and Fleur's wedding and charmed so that it would show a beautiful night sky similar to the one in the Great Hall. By 4 pm they were ready to banish everything to the Burrow. Before they did, Harry held them back too inform them that he wanted to ask Ginny's hand in marriage.

"Mates wait up. Before we check in to see if Hermione successfully got Ginny away from the Burrow I wanted to ask for your blessings because I want to ask Ginny to marry me. I will ask your parent tonight before I ask her but want to know what you think of it?"

"You know Harry, Ginny is our little sister and if you ever mistreat her you will have to answer us!" George told him sternly. "You know if you ever hurt her we will hurt you! But else, I doubt there would be someone better for Ginny than you are Harry!"

"Harry, what George says applies for me as well. As long as you keep your snogging to a minimum I see no reason to decline your relationships. Still I will hurt you if you don't value her. However, you are my mate and have been my friend ever since our first meeting, you always stood by my side even when I deserted you. I think you are the best man for Ginny and I will be happy for you to become my brother-in-law."

"Thanks mates it means a lot to me that you so willingly give your blessings and I promise you that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt Ginny!"

After the talk they left for the Burrow and got ready.

While at the burrow Harry took Bill, Charlie and Percy away from the family to inform them of his plans. They all gave him the same speech as Ron and George had and also agreed that he was the best match for Ginny.

The only talk Harry still needed to have, was with his, hopefully, future parents-in-law. The Weasley matriarch and patriarch were of course overjoyed to finally welcome Harry to the family and remembered how Ginny always went on about how she would marry Harry Potter when she was older. Now it was really going to happen if she said yes.

Meanwhile, Hermione took Ginny out, after they finished cleaning the upper parts of the Burrow for Molly. Ginny was sad the whole time but Hermione pretended not to notice and so she kept Ginny occupied with random stuff until it was time to return to the burrow for the surprise party.

They apparated to the burrow and entered the house. The second the opened the door everybody inside yelled surprise. Ginny was crying when she recognized her friends and family had not forgotten her birthday and surprised her with this party. She went to hug everyone which took quite awhile. She saved Harry for last and when she approached him she cuddled up to him and he kissed her before wishing her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday my Ginny."

"Thanks Harry. Thanks everyone, I really appreciate your surprise party.

"Well then let's go outside and get this party started." Ron bellowed and everyone went outside to see the beautiful marquee.

Everybody was enjoying themselves. There was talking, laughter and dancing to music as well as a buffet provided by Kreacher and Molly. After a while the guests wanted to see what Ginny got as birthday present and so she opened the presents. She opened all presents and didn't even notice that Harry's was missing. By the time Ginny was finished it was close to midnight and suddenly Harry stood up where he was seated and asked for moment of silence so he could hold his speech.

"Ginny, you know I have always loved I was just too blind to see it. I know that I have hurt you last year when I left to fight Voldemort and I am so terribly sorry for that. I know that I will never be able to make it up to you but I will try for the rest of my live. The last year I spent apart from you I noticed how much I crave you, your kindness and your laughter. I wished I was with you to protect from the Death Eaters but I couldn't and it pained me. Now that evil is gone I need to be with you again. I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you. Would you like to become my other half, be my partner in good times and bad times, be my confident and companion on our journey together? Will you marry me Ginny?"

Everyone was silent and holding their breath while waiting for Ginny's answer.

"I ….. I ….. I ….. am …. speec…..speechless! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes Harry! I love you too. I will marry you!"

Everyone applauded as they kissed and again they were illuminated by a white light that shone brighter than the sun. Everyone but Ron and Hermione had to look away. Again, Harry and Ginny were oblivious to what happened around them.

After they ended their kiss, the light faded as quickly as it came and the guests starred at them before they started to applaud. All the while they were wary of what just happened but they didn't want to worry Harry and Ginny and thus no one told them anything.

The party went on for another hour before everyone returned home and left the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione to go to sleep as well.

Before going to bed however, the quartet took another walk under the night sky, illuminated by true stars.

"Harry, Ginny, it happened again. This time I didn't need to look away but everyone else had to. When you kissed you were illuminated by a glowing white light and it was even stronger and brighter than the last time." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"We really need to talk to Dumbledore about this but for now I think we can enjoy our last days of the holidays before going back to Hogwarts. However no one should know about what happened today. Already too many people saw what happened and I am not to sure I could manipulate all their memories and confound all of them so that they wont go blabbing about what they saw today."

"Why would you confound them Hermione? These are our friends, our families." Ron said.

"I know Ron but what do you think they would understand about it when even we don't know what it was. This should be a secret we should keep between us and reveal only when we know what it is. Dumbledore is different because he cannot be made to give what we are to reveal to him."

"Well if you think so Hermione, I am in on it. If it helps to keep all of us save it should be done. When we know what happened we can still tell those we trust explicitly." Harry argued.

"Anyway for now we should get some rest and enjoy our last holidays."

With this they bade each other a goodnight and went to bed. They spent as much time together as they could, even though Ron was still working with George. They usually went to Grimmauld Place after they added their own security to it, to stop people from entering against their will.

Harry and Hermione went to teach Ginny what they knew about defensive spells and how they used them while on the run from Voldemort. Ginny was able to perform all spells on her first try and was happy to spend so much time with Harry and Hermione. At night they would all sit together in Ron's room and read over some of Dumbledore's notes they went to retrieve earlier.

On August 31st Molly prepared a superb meal for family and invited some friends to join. Kreacher helped her prepare the meal and after that tended to the House of Black again.

For the dinner Kingsley, McGonagall, Hagrid and Andromeda and Teddy showed up. Lee and the Grangers were of course attending as well. The Weasleys and the Grangers had formed a friendship, partly due to their children dating but also because the Weasleys helped them to settle back into their old lives.

Everyone was having fun even McGonagall and Kingsley could relax for a bit and could enjoy the dinner.

After dinner Kingsley and McGonagall took the quartet away and went to have a talk with them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Are you all set for your start of term tomorrow." Kingsley asked in his reassuring voice.

"Yes Minister." They all replied.

"Please call me Kingsley. Headmistress McGonagall and I wanted to talk to you about your stay at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was rebuild and with it the protection was renewed. However we are not Albus. While we are rather strong and magically powerful, Albus could perform spells that even Voldemort had his problems with."

"What Kingsley is trying to say is, that we don't know if it will withstand a siege again. For that reason we want you to not wander the grounds alone as you used too. It is for your protection and safety. On some weekend I will have Gawain or another trustworthy Auror over to begin your examinations and …"

"Sir, if I may be so bold. We also promised the portrait of Professor Dumbledore to have a few lessons with him." Hermione interjected

"Ah yes Albus told me something like that. Very well I am sure we can work something out. Besides, the whole point really is about your safety as you have knack for getting into serious trouble. If I recall correctly it was every years since your first year that at least you Mr Potter have been trouble."

"The ministry is still in a phase of reviewing and reorganizing and getting the public to recognize and follow us again. We do not believe many Death Eaters to be still at large but we also do not believe that we got them all."

"We understand and we will try to stay out of trouble but trouble usually finds us…."

"In which case, we have the DA to cover for Harry." Hermione finished Harry's sentence.

He didn't look pleased but he knew that there was no point arguing.

After that McGonagall, Kingsley and Hagrid took their leave and Lee left shortly after that.

Only the Grangers remained behind. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would apparate them back to London where they lived in their house again. Then they would walk in Muggle London to reach Grimmauld Place where they would be picked up by the whole Weasley clan plus Hagrid in the morning. Everybody would be acting as security again but they all hoped that it would not be necessary to act.

"So tonight is the last night before we return to Hogwarts for the last time." Harry said while they were all sitting in the living room drinking a beer.

"Yes the last time before we become Aurors or whatever the future holds in stock for us." Ron concluded

"To friendship, love and our last year together at Hogwarts." Hermione praised.

Everybody raised their butterbeers to repeat the cheer Hermione just proposed. After that they all went to bed because they had to be up early to get to Kings Cross.

At 9:15 am the next morning the Weasleys and Hagrid came to Grimauld place and Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were just finishing up before they started their way to Kings Cross. It didn't take them long and by 9:35 they arrived at Kings Cross and made there way to Kings Cross.

During the trip the quartet all started to feel uneasy yet they couldn't put their fingers on what felt wrong. They just passed through the barrier when Harry spoke up.

"I don't like it. Something feels way off and after passing the barrier it wa…."

"There is Potter! Get him! KILL HIM!"

"_Avada Kedavra, Stupefy, Crucio, Imperio, Sectumsempra_."

Spells were flying in all directions but the quartet jumped out of the way and fought off the attackers before the guard even had a chance to intercept the spells.

"_Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Impediamente, Petrificus Totalus_" the quartet yelled jumping out of the way.

Hermione signaled the others to grab hold of her hand after they back away through the alley again and disapparated all of them to safety.

Meanwhile chaos ensured on platform 9 ¾ . The Weasley assembly and Hagrid were able to force the Death Eaters to retreat and luckily no one was hurt. One Death Eater who caught a spell fired by one of the quartet was captured and held to be imprisoned by the ministry. However as soon as the situation was clear Molly became aware that Harry Ron, Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

"Bill where did you send Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione?"

"I didn't send them anywhere I wanted to but they were already gone and so I thought someone else must have gone with them."

"But everyone is here. Where could they be. Whe…"

Suddenly a silver Otter appeared and stood on his legs and began speaking in Hermione's voice.

"_I hope everyone is safe. Harry, Ginny, Ron and I are at a safe location. In case of being overheard we will not reveal where we are. After the attack we disapparated because we knew they were after us and without us there we hoped they would loose interest and disappear out of fear of being caught. DO NOT contact us in case of being followed. Once we are safe we will inform you."_

With this the silver Otter disappeared and Molly broke down.

"Thank god they are safe. But where are they how do we know they do not need our help?"

"Molly, Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding and on the run from even Voldemort himself. They know how to not be found better than we do. When they are safe they will contact us."

At the same time in the Highlands of Scotland.

"Hermione why did apparate us here? Where are we even? We need to go back help the others!" Ginny was shouting.

"Gin. Calm down please. Hermione did what she had to do to ensure our safety. Those Death Eaters were after us. Once they realize we are no longer there they will loose interest because they are up against to many opponents. Before we went back through the Barrier I saw Neville and some other of the DA approach them from behind when at the same time our family attacked from the front. They were outnumbered and lost the moment of surprise." Harry tried to reason with Ginny.

"Yea lil' sis don't worry. It will be nothing. You and Harry taught the DA enough to handle some slimy Death Eaters and right now it was the best to get out of there before anyone felt the need to play the hero part and jump in front of a curse aimed for one of us." Ron said.

"Okay. Well anyway where are we now Hermione?"

"We are in the beautiful Highlands of Scotland about 20 miles away from Hogwarts. We will travel by foot from now on. We will place the _Muffiliato _and Disillusionment charm upon us to not be found while we walk. I packed some food for us so we will not starve during our trip." Hermione said winking at Ron. "However, first of all we should inform you mother about what happened because she will be worried."

After they informed the Weasleys that for now they were safe, they began to make their way to Hogwarts. As they didn't have any luggage, it was left with the Weasleys and would be sent directly to Hogwarts, their journey was quite easy and uneventful. They didn't run into any trouble and reached Hogwarts even before the train did. When they entered the castle they could see the Hogwarts Express approaching in the distance.

Upon entering the castle Sir Nickolas saw them and went to greet them.

"Welcome back you four. You lead quite an impressive lifestyle. The headmistress was very worried when she learned that you and the other students were attacked at Kings Cross. She ordered us to inform her if we should see. So I suggest you follow me to the Great Hall."

"Hello to you too, Sir Nick. It is good to be back. Yes we were ambushed by some death eaters, but they never were the smartest so we had no problems escaping them. Have you heard if anyone was injured?"

"Not some of the students but as I heard two death eaters were caught in cross fire and got jinxed pretty badly."

They continued talking while they walked to the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall, the Professors of Hogwarts rushed to their sides.

"Oh my Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Are you alright? Have you been harmed?"

McGonagall asked them after they entered.

"Professors we are fine. Thank you for your concern but we are fine. We apparated away from Kings Cross and walked the rest of the way to here. It was quite pleasant and as Nick already informed us no one but death eaters have been harmed during the ambush."

"Yes but still you shouldn't have given us such a fright."

"Yea you for. I was worried 'bout you. I was part of your guard and 'en suddenly them ruddy Death Eaters attack and you go off and disappear." Hagrid declared.

"We are sorry but we knew they were after us so we thought it would be best if we disapprate so they don't need to linger anymore and attack other to get to us." Harry answered.

"Well you are here now so that is all that matters. The others will arrive shortly so I suggest you go get changed and return here to participate in the opening feast" McGonagall told the quartet and they did what they were told.

After returning to the Great Hall the first students started to fill in and immediately everyone gawked at the quartet. Those who knew them personally approached them and talked to them while those who didn't know them were just awed by their presence. Some first years even forgot to continue walking so that others ran into them.

After sitting down with their friends at the Gryffindor table they began talking about what happened at Kings Cross and Neville filled them in off what happened after the disappeared. The Death Eaters scattered and didn't regroup after the quartet disappeared. They were too nervous with all the security at Kings Cross.

Later that night when everyone retreated to their rooms, the quartet made their way to their own separated room and went to bed. Hermione had informed the Weasleys that they returned to Hogwarts safely and McGonagall too informed the Ministry and the Weasleys as soon as she was informed upon their arrival.

Before drifting off to sleep, Harry said to all of them.

"You know guys. It's great being back here."

Everyone mumbled their condolence and drifted off to sleep knowing that it was sure to be an interesting last year at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and JKR owns anything HP related! I am not making any money of this! It's just for fun! Any characters I might add to the story are mine though. All the mistakes as well.

Please R&R

_(AN: I am sorry for the long wait, but this chapter really gave me lots of trouble. Plus my studies were taking up a lot of my spare time so that I could just finish it. I hope that the next chapter will come within the month before I need to resume my studies. I will try and upload as fast as possible. Until than R&R please.)_

Chapter 5: Past, Present and Future

1976

"Severus, why is Richard Marwick still here?" asked the deadly quiet voice of Lord Voldemort one of his most trusted servants.

"My Lord I heard that he needed to prepare certain things for your mission." Severus Snape answered his master.

"My Lord." A new equally deadly and quiet voice spoke up after entering the room.

"Ah Richard. Severus leave us alone."

"As you wish my Lord."

The two wizards waited for Severus Snape to retreat from the room before Lord Voldemort flicked his wand and sealed this room from entrance or surveillance.

"So tell me Richard why did you not follow my orders?"

"My Lord you should know by now that I always follow your orders and I will follow this one however I find running head first into such an important mission might be foolish. Yet I can assure you my Lord that I will set out tomorrow at noon and make my way to Avon to find him. We will return when his training is finished. Should you need us we shall come earlier and if we return and you are still fighting we will gladly join your side again my Master."

"Very well Richard. Prepare for your mission."

With that Richard Marwick left and broke Lord Voldemort's spells. Outside the main chamber Malfoy and the others of Voldemort's "inner circle" were waiting.

_I wonder why Lord Voldemort keeps up with those fools. Malfoy, Grabe, Goyle and the rest of them are useless. They are not even magically powerful. Only Bellatrix and Severus are good to keep around. But hey I won't have to see them anymore. Tomorrow I will be going to Avon to find Daimion War. Once I find him I will train him. If what Lord Voldemort said is true than he could very well be more powerful than him and me together. Else he wouldn't send me his 2__nd__ in command the only man besides Dumbledore who could battle him to a draw, to fetch some Halfblood child. If our intelligence is correct this child can at the young age of 7 already use the most simple spells. His father trained him good, too bad some American Catcher had to kill him only because he was a Dark Wizard. Same here in England with all those Aurors swooping all over the place. We might have had an ally to help gain followers overseas. Now Daimion lives with his muggle mother who keeps him locked up and constantly harasses him for being magical and different. He will become a strong wizard and a good help to the Dark Lords reign and ideas. _Richard thought to himself while he went to finish his preparations for his trip.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Richard Marwick." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Yes Lucius it is me. No get out of my way because I am in a hurry to go on a mission from the Dark Lord himself."

"So the rumors are true. You failed the Dark Lord and he sends you away on some stupid mission. Too bad you are such a failure to the Dark Lord. Well looks like I will finally receive the attention I deserve."

Without answering Lucius assumption Richard went on his way to get to his mission quickly and find Daimion War.

1 week later

Richard Marwick has been on his mission for 1 week and finally found the boy again. The American Ministry took him in and gave him away to foster parents so that it was harder to get to him, however the Americans didn't think that Lord Voldemorts best Lieutenant was tracking this boy. The duel over the boy lasted only seconds before 2 dead bodies hit the floor and Richard took Daimion away from his foster home. Being a powerful and intelligent Wizard, Richard planted a decoy boy that was transfigured to look like Daimion with his foster parents and set their house on fire making it look like an accident killed the happy little family.

"Now Daimion, I have been looking for you for quite some time now."

"W-W-What do you want?"

"I want to offer you the chance to exercise revenge for the murder of your father. Your father died for his ideas. His right ideas. Muggles are useless and should not rule this planet. With us at the top we could shape this world to be a better place. Those with magic, especially Purebloods are the ones that were destined to rule the world. But thieves stole pureblood magic and created mudbloods. Bu you already know all of that. You father taught you well because he was killed in a sneak attack. Don't you want revenge?"

"Yes I do. I want to kill those bastards that took my dad from me!"

"Very well than I shall train you and when you are old enough you will meet my master. Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord who must not be named. From now on you will follow my orders as if I were your dad. I will teach you in magic, history and strategy and when we are finished you can have the revenge you deserve and no one will stand in your way, the Dark Lord will make sure of that."

"Very well master. I will follow your orders."

1981

"Master how can the Dark Lord be gone and killed by a mere child? A halfblood at that?"

"I don't know Daimion but what I do know is that the Dark Lord is not dead for he cannot be killed. Do you see my Dark Mark? It is still visible, pale but visible and that means that the Dark Lord is out there and just biding his time. So we must continue Training for when he returns to power he will need us by his side. Now focus! For the unforgivable curses to be effective you need to really want it. You need to accept the rage and bloodlust as you did 2 years ago when you killed the wizard that tried to fool you."

"Yes master."

1984

"P-P-P-Pl-Please show mercy I am unharmed. I have a family, a little boy of 7 years and a loving wife. I beg you I will give you everything." Donald Sungast begged the cloaked figure in front of him.

"Pathetic. You are a worthless being and a disgrace for the wizard race. You mudblood and your foolish friends over there left me with no other option but to kill you." The cloaked figure said while pointing towards 3 other wizards and one witch who were already dead, killed by this stranger in the duel.

Donald Sungast was still trying to get his nerves back together. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Out of thin air this man apparated without the usual *plop* giving it away but rather without any sound at all. He surprised 5 highly trained Catchers, which in itself is unusual but than he also went and dueled them all at once and didn't hesitate to use to darkest and most sinister spells known to wizards.

"Please I beg you. I will do everything you want from me."

"Too bad because all I want is your death. But I will grant you a last favor. You can look me in the eyes when I kill you and maybe just maybe this will satisfy me enough to not go after your family."

The cloaked stranger proceeded to take off his mask slowly and watched with satisfaction as the mans eyes went wide in horror.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-a-are….."

"Yes I am Daimion War. Jonathan War's son and I am here revenge the murder of my father!"

"But you father was ev….." was all that was audible before the killing curse hit its target and the Donald Sungast hit the floor. Dead.

From the shadows another figure emerged.

"You have done exceptionally well Daimion. Now lets clean this mess up and get back to training."

"Yes Master." Was all that was said as both wizards used there wands to set a fire and stage another accident that unfortunately ended in the death of 5 American Catchers.

1996

"Daimion. It is time. The Dark Mark has returned last year and the Dark Lord has risen again. Now he is on the move and we will join him now. Your training is almost complete. There is not much more that I can teach you but the Dark Lord and I will come up with some plan for you."

"Very Well Master I am ready to meet the Dark Lord."

"Good grab this toothbrush I already turned it into a portkey. It will transport us right to my home in England from where we will start tracking the Dark Lord."

"Yes Master."

In the next second both men disappeared into thin air and reappeared in the small town of West Sussex, south of London.

"Daimion do you feel this?"

"Yes Master. A trap! Magic has been cast and alerted the authorities to our presence."

"STOP. You are under Arrest. What is your business here? This is the house of a convicted Death Eater!" a very formal looking man shrieked with his wand pointed at the two dark cloaked figures that just apparated. 2 more men and 1 woman made the group complete. All had the wands trained on Daimion and Richard but they were also unaware that both already had their wands in their hands and were already casting non verbal spells.

"I repeat. WHAT are you doing here? Surrender now or we will have to use for…"

"You have to use what? Force? You want to take us on than give it your best shot." Richard shouted and in a rapid succession Richard and Daimion disarmed and killed the 4 people that tried to arrest them.

"Fools, they thought they could stop us." Daimion and Richard laughed as they made their way outside and left in search for Lord Voldemort.

Within the day they found in one of his hideouts that was heavily guarded.

However that didn't bother Richard Marwick and Daimion War as they forcefully thrust through the defenses. For anybody else besides Lord Voldemort or Dumbledore this feat would have been a lot harder to achieve.

"Master it was almost too easy to break through."

"Yes Daimion but what we encountered wasn't the Dark Lords defenses. It was probably Malfoy or some such idiot setting up the defenses. However they will be on guard now so they might attack us as well so continue being vigilant. "Richard Marwick told pupil as they made their way forwards.

It was only a few steps later that 10 Death Eater started firing spells and curses at the two cloaked intruders and thus a Duel ensued for a few minutes which only left the 2 men standing before a the entrance of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange called a stop to the attack.

"Well well well. Look who we have here Severus. The lost son is returning with a pupil as it is."

"Indeed Bellatrix. Welcome back Richard. The Dark Lord eagerly awaited your return. I shall guide you. Bellatrix maybe you should wake up your dear husband and the other unfortunate ones." Severus lazily asked a seething Bellatrix Lestrange.

"And what gives you the right to Order me around Severus? I take orders only from the Dark Lord and…"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Richard thundered and Bellatrix almost flinched while Severus remained unaffected by Richard's outburst.

"Do as he says Bellatrix and than continue the mission that the Dark Lord gave you or what ever. Severus lead the way."

"Why should I follow your orders Richard? Where were you these past years when our Master needed all the faithful servants he could get?"

"Bellatrix. I am still the second in command. No matter if you are his best Lieutenant I am his 2IC so I don't answer to you. I answer only to the Dark Lord and if he is not pleased with what I will tell him than that is my concern and NOT yours. Do you understand? You will need to learn your place again Bellatrix." Richard stated in a cold icy voice that made even Bellatrix shiver.

With that being said Severus turned and returned to where he came from all the while being followed by Daimion and Richard while Bellatrix had to cure the other Death Eaters.

The group of 3 arrived at a Dark Wooden door and Severus banged it once and entered after hearing the voice of his Lord.

"My Lord we have the Intruders. We fought them and only Bellatrix and I withstood there onslaught but it wasn't the Order or the Ministry who found us. It was Richard Marwick and his pupil." Severus Snape bowed to Lord Voldemort.

"Ahhhhhh, yes yes yes, very well. Severus leave us alone and tell Malfoy I will be having a word with him concerning his defenses."

"As you wish my Lord"

After Snape left the room Lord Voldemort and Richard Marwick once again sealed the room against any form of eavesdropping.

"Ahhhhh Richard. Long time no see. And this must be young Daimion." Voldemort said in a cold icy voice.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you bother searching for me?" Voldemort ice, cold stare now matched his voice.

"My Lord, I have been training Daimion so that he can help us return the rule of the world to us! We didn't search for you my Lord because when you didn't want to be found it would be a waste of valuable time. Besides we would have heard if you had been found or had risen like you did now." Richard calmly replied while looking Voldemort in the eyes.

"And why is it that just now the two of you have returned to my side? Why not before, when you felt the Dark Mark Richard?"

"My Lord, we spent the time training and getting ready for when you call upon us. As soon as you were mentioned to be in the open we made our way here. Before that it could have been a trap set by Dumbledore. He is powerful enough to do it if he wants and Daimion was not yet ready to face him. Now on the other hand I believe that only the two of us together can teach him more about the boundaries of magic."

"Very well. Daimion. Let us see what Richard has been teaching you these past years. Lets see if you are worthy of bearing my mark."

"Yes my Lord."

1997

"It has been a successful 2 years Daimion." Lord Voldemort said to a kneeing Daimion while Richard stood on his masters' right side.

"You achieved a power that other could only dream of. You are strong enough to grab what you desire. So now roam free! Experience the World. Travel. The British Ministry has already fallen. My Death Eaters are at Hogwarts and Harry Potter is as good as dead! No one will stop the three of us now. For now you are not needed here. When I need you I will call upon you again."

"Now rise Daimion War. Welcome to the ranks of the soon to be rulers of this planet!"

"Thank you my Lord. I shall make you proud my Lord. I will strike fear in your enemies and those who oppose our rule." Said Daimion as he went to stand on Lord Voldemorts left side before he and Richard dipped their heads and bid their farewell to experience the World and push the boundaries of magic even further.

While leaving Malfoy Manor they passed a group of 4 other Death Eaters consisting of Travers, Nott, Crabe and Goyle.

"Ah look the Intruders are finally leaving." Crabe sneered and all 4 shared a laugh before with a loud bang they were thrown backwards and knocked unconscious by Richard and Daimion.

"Master we should just eliminate these weaklings. They are nothing compared to us. Why does the Dark Lord even bother to surround himself with such filth?"

"Ah yes Daimion I quite agree but some of them are quite useful or at least used to be useful. Before his failure Lucius Malfoy for example was a well respected visitor in the Ministry. Someone who could gain inside information. Also why those fools are still around beats me. But who are we to question the Dark Lord. We will now make our leave and see if we can gain some information for the Dark Lord on which continent will be the next to fall."

"I hope the American one. It is as corrupt as this one and no one bothers to look into it."

"We will see. Now come on."

1998

"Master the Dark Mark is burning. The Dark Lord is summoning us. Finally someone who might put up a fight." Daimion stated, while is eyes glazed over in bloodlust.

For the past few month Richard and Daimion have been scouting the Asian Wizard population and killed a few of their officials and leaving behind some evidence to inform the people that Lord Voldemort will soon be coming to them as well.

During this time Daimion underwent drastic changes to further his power.

"Yes it is. Let's see if he wants us to come back." Richard said as procured a Two-Way Mirror.

"My Lord."

"Yes Richard"

"We felt the Dark Mark. Should we head back and assist you?"

"NOOOOOOO! I finally found Harry Potter and he is making a stand at Hogwarts so we are marching now. But I now have the Death Stick Richard. They will not stand a chance and with this Muggle-Loving fool out of the way there is no one who can oppose me and live to tell about it. Muhahahahaha!"

"Very Well my Lord. We will be awaiting your Orders. The Asian wizards and witches are preparing for you but now with the Death Stick in your hands it shouldn't be a problem. Once you crushed Britain and the boy who lived the world will come to realize that you are unstoppable my Lord." Richard said before Lord Voldemorts face disappeared.

"So Daimion we are staying here but soon we will move into the open and then you can challenge everyone you like."

"Yes Master I can't await the time when the three of us will be ruling the World."

"Yes that is a nice vision, which we will soon enact."

May 2nd 1998

"!" came the deafening roars of Richard and Daimion as they saw their Dark Mark disappear before their eyes. That could only mean one thing Lord Voldemort has been defeated by Harry Potter and his friends.

With a cold fury they started slashing the Magical Law Enforcement Officers of China as they tried to arrest the two. The 10 agents that have been tailing them for the past week in order to take them out never stood a chance against the combined powers of Richard and Daimion.

After ten dead bodies lay on the floor the two dark cloaked men disappeared to talk about the most recent development.

"Master. What do we do now? H-H-H-How is it possible that the Dark Lord lost against a mere child? How could he loose against anyone with the Death Stick? Isn't the Death Stick supposed to make the wielder invincible?

"I have no answers to your questions because I ask myself the same things. The only things I know is what the Dark Lord confided in me during your training. He told me about Harry Potter and his school records indicate that he is very powerful. He is the son of James and Lily Potter who the Dark Lord tried to convert himself. They were very talented. James especially was very skilled in dueling and gaining intelligence. Besides that, Albus Dumbledore taught the Potter boy himself. He was bound to be an extraordinarily powerful wizard to survive the first attempt on his life so many years ago. Besides he was able to evade our Death Eaters for most of the year since he started running. The only one to be able to this before was Albus Dumbledore."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"For now Daimion we need to calm down and be on the look out. They don't know about you and I am assumed dead because I left the Dark Lords side for the last part of the first war. We need to focus that it stays this way. We might be powerful enough to rival the Dark Lord and you might be stronger than even that but still we can't underestimate our opponents. They finished the Dark Lord so we need to be careful and see what time will bring for us."

"But Master shouldn't we take revenge? Gather the remaining Death Eaters and launch an assault?"

"NO. Now they will be expecting it. They will be extra vigilant because they will expect that some stupid Death Eaters or other Dark Wizards will make their move to get to the top. For now we need to step back and see how things go and whom we can trust and whom we will need to free. Severus and Bellatrix for example would be our main focus if they survived the battle. From there we will ne to see who we can free to gain our followers. We will need to start from scratch. But for now we should also head back to Europe to be closer to the actions. Drumstrang Institute always had a way of teaching the Dark Arts so that would be an excellent recruiting ground."

"But Mast…"

"No BUT'S. You will get your chance to aim for the Top Daimion but attacking head first is not always the best way especially when facing the unknown. We need to get more information on Potter and his friends. That was why the Dark Lord failed. He rushed into things and he was mostly right because he was so powerful but now the cards have changed and we are no longer in favor. I promise you Daimion you will get to revenge our fallen master but not just yet you are too valuable to be lost now. With lies the only hope for Wizards Supremacy that we all want."

"Very Well Master I will follow your orders. For now at lest."

"Good now lets get going we need to start gathering information and maybe even see if we can save some of our own at least those that are worth saving."

"Yes Master."

With a tiny *pop* the two cloaked men disapparated from their spot.

1998

"Master! Come fast you need to see this. New information on Potter and his friends have been revealed." Said Daimion after he returned from a reconnaissance mission. In the past few weeks they had learned that besides Voldemort, Severus and Bellatrix died as well and most of the other valuable Death Eaters like Dolohov and Rookwood were imprisoned in Azkaban.

So far they were only able to gather a handful of valuable and reliable people who share their ideals.

"What are those news Daimion?"

"Master I have just heard that Potter and his friends embarked on a SAR* mission to Australia to retrieve the parents of one of his friends. They were vastly successful. Not only did they track them down very fast but they also eliminated the Dark Wizard and his followers who tried to take over the Australian Ministry."

"That is indeed interesting. Potter is growing more and more accomplished the older he gets. Still I think after defeating the Dark Lord that some newbie in Australia wouldn't be a problem for him and his friends."

"I agree master. But still, as you said Potter is dangerous."

"Yes. We will need to see what the future holds for us and for Harry Potter and his friends. Was that all Daimion?"

"No master I also received word that Potter is going to be honored for his bravery during the war and for defeating the Dark Wizard is Australia."

"Very well. Your Information are as valuable as always Daimion. With each piece of Information that we gain we can come up with a plan to eliminate Potter and his friends. Once we killed them our opposition will crumble. As of right now they are the only ones holding together the instable new regime of Minister Shacklebolt and that wont change for some time. Dumbledore was the head of our opposition for years and only recently was Potter designed to become the new head so they wont be able to get back on their feet if we act soon."

"Yes master that was what I was thinking."

A few weeks later

Richard and Daimion were sitting together in their chamber when suddenly a very agitated Yaxley came storming in. Yaxley was the only valuable Death Eater to be rescued because he was believed to be killed by a stray Killing curse in the battle of Hogwarts and confounded the people who were searching for anyone that survived. After that he transformed one the dead bodies around him to look like him so that he could flee from Hogwarts. Later he was found by Richard and Daimion.

"Yes Yaxley what is it?" Daimion asked in the same cold voice that Voldemort always used when he was talking and Yaxley couldn't help but shudder at the presence of this young man.

"Masters I have just heard from the ceremony in which Harry Potter and his friends have been honored. All of the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts are invited to become Aurors and several have already taken the Minister up on it including Potter and the blood traitor Weasley. Furthermore I gained that Potter and his friends will return to Hogwarts for their last year to finish their education before they become Aurors"

"Very impressive Yaxley and how exactly did you gather this information?" Daimion asked him while his cold piercing eyes looked right into Yaxleys.

"It comes in handy to be an unregistered Animagus as I can't very well walk the streets like you do. Besides the fact that I am a known Death Eater I am also presumed dead so I needed my other form." Sneered Yaxley

"That is good to know that you are still as valuable as you once were Yaxley….." was Daimion answer before he flicked his wrist and Yaxley was thrown against the wall and getting the air knocked out of him.

"…However you would do good to remember that you are not irreplaceable. I don't like it when people talk down to me. I am not the Dark Lord but soon enough I will be so you should try to stay in my good books because I am as unforgiving as the Dark Lord has been. Do you remember?"

"Yes master Daimion. I am sorry. I don't know what came over me I – I – I – I -…"

"Enough with the rambling already just get out of our sight" Richard bellowed and both he and Daimion watched in satisfaction as Yaxley dipped his head and bid his farewell.

"You did good Daimion. They need to know that we are the ones in charge. I think it is time that your training I officially over and you assumed your place by my side Daimion."

"Very well Richard."

"Good. So now that we gathered the information again I am almost certain that we need at least one maybe 2 others who will need to be trained by us. We need to find them fast and train them quickly but thoroughly."

"Why is that Richard?"

"Because the people always talk about the "Golden Trio" consisting of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger but lately this term was transformed to include Harry Potter's girlfriend Ginerva Weasley, sister of Ronald Weasley. They were always seen together. The Golden Trio disappeared for most of the war and reappeared having eliminated all of the Dark Lords Horcruxes. Together they went to find Grangers parents in Australia. They always work together as a team but we always fight alone. So I figure if we can split them up and engage them one on one we will most certainly win."

"That is a brilliant observation and an even more brilliant plan. We should get going immediately to try and find ourselves some worthy apprentices."

"Yes Daimion we need to leave for now. Let's go."

*SAR mission = Search and Rescue Mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and JKR owns anything HP related! I am not making any money of this! It's just for fun! Any characters I might add to the story are mine though. All the mistakes as well.

Please R&R

Chapter 6: The New Hogwarts

The next day came bright and early for the quartet and they hated that they had to wake up but they chose to go back to school to finish their education. Getting up early in the morning was just part of the deal.

"Man even though we just slept in the big room together it was quite comfy" came the mumbling from Hermione.

"Yea 'Mione, although I wouldn't mind sleeping in a bed at least when I am being used as a bed." came Ron's answer which resulted in a blushing Hermione and Harry and Ginny laughing loudly.

"Like you are two to speak Harry and Ginny I seem to recall that Ginny used you as her bed as well. Isn't that right Mr. I-like-laughing-at-my-friend?" was Hermiones reply. Now it was Harry's and Ginny's turn blush brightly. As a result Harry took his pillow and threw it at Hermione but because he didn't wear his classes he missed her, although not by much.

Soon after that an all out pillow fight took place that was only stopped when Hermione reminded everyone that they had to get ready to go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast and get their schedules or go hungry until lunch.

After this threat Ron immediately stopped fighting and run to the bathroom so that he could get to enjoy the delicious breakfast that the House Elves of Hogwarts always made for the students.

After getting ready they left their room and headed for the Great Hall. The younger students in the common room stumbled as they saw the quartet while Neville, Dennis and some others just walked up to them shook hands and walked with them.

When they entered the Great Hall every movement halted and no one made a sound until the quartet and their friends sat down at Gryffindor table at which point Luna Lovegood swirled over to them and greeted them warmly as well.

The rest of the breakfast was a quiet affair and by the end of the breakfast Headmistress McGonagall stood up and everyone quieted down almost immediately.

"Welcome again students of Hogwarts. As we had quite some adventure last night I now need to inform you on other important matters. First of all Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will now be your Head Boy and Head Girl and Mr Potter and Miss Weasley will be the 7th year prefects for Gryffindor. Furthermore I would like to introduce our Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts as the new Head of Gryffindor."

At these news everyone cheered for Hagrid who was blushing madly.

"Besides I would like to introduce your new teachers for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies. Please welcome Professor's Williamson, Lockward and Peaks. Mr Williamson is an Auror and besides the post of teacher for DADA, he is also responsible for training those of you who want to become Aurors every other weekend." Headmistress McGonagall continued

"Thirdly I must advise each and everyone of you that you follow school rules quite strictly!" she spoke sternly while looking directly at the quartet who just shrugged it off as trouble usually finds them and not the other way around.

"The rules are for your own protection as well as for you fellow students so I must ask you to immediately report any and all things that you notice that seem to be outta place. Very well now I want to wish you all good luck with your studies." Concluded McGonagall

After the Headmistress's speech the four Heads of the Houses went to their respective tables to hand out the timetables to the students.

When Hagrid arrived at the Gryffindor table and started handing out timetables the quartet just remained seated until all other Gryffindors were taken care of.

"So 'u four. I dun 'ave no timetables for ya. The Headmistress got 'urs. Anyway why dun' ya all come down to me hut after 'ur classes like the g'd ol' times' he. Whatya say?" Hagrid asked them.

"Sure Hagrid we will be there. Well we should be going to McGonagall and get our schedules. See you later Hagrid." Responded Harry before heading off towards McGonagall who was still talking to Auror Williamson while the rest of the Great Hall cleared out.

"Hmmmm, Professor? Hagrid told us that you would have our timetables?" asked Harry

"Ahhh yes of course Mr Potter. But before that, please let me introduce you to Mr William Williamson." Was McGonagall's answer

"Hello Sir, pleasure to meet you."

"No no no no no. Please Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr and Miss Weasley. The Pleasure is all mine. You are all quite famous amongst the Aurors and I feel privileged to try and teach you four about DADA although I am quite sure none of you need it." Mr Williamson answered warmly.

"Well Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr and Miss Weasley here are your timetables. ANY questions can be discussed later on in my Office. Now as to why we are the last people to leave the Hall. There are still several Death Eaters on the loose and although they did not hold any special rank within V-V-Voldemorts cult, they could still be together and Hogwarts defenses are not strong enough to repel another siege. That is why several members of the order as well as the staff will be patrolling Hogwarts again. We thought that the DA might be interested in joining as you proofed to be quite formidable fighters."

All eyes darted to Harry because although Ginny, Neville and Luna led the group and Hermione initiated the DA, it was Harry's call.

"Professors I would be honored to stand alongside you again but I can not talk for the rest of the DA. We shall hold a summit and see if the students are interested to learn a few tricks from the Order and the Staff."

"Very well. Thank you very much for your time now I believe that we all need to get going. Mr Potter I would like to see you and your friends before lunch in office again. That will be all." McGonagall concluded.

The professors went their different ways but before they left Headmistress McGonagall turned around and said: "Ms Weasley I almost forgot. You are the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Congratulations."

The quartet was flabbergast but before they could respond the Professors were out of sight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all congratulated Ginny before they had a look at their time tables and they all were astonished.

"This has to be some kind of mistake. We only have Herbology, DADA, Potions, Transfigurations and Charms. But I chose much more again." Hermione started.

"Well maybe we can clear that up after Charms when we meet with Professor McGonagall again." Harry concluded and with that they went of to their first lesson today.

As the quartet entered the classroom the lesson had already started and the students looked up to see who would turn up late for their first lesson in N.E.W.T. year. Prof. Flitwick just ushered them into the room and asked them to take seats.

"So as I was saying before Mr Potter and his friends entered, this year is your N.E.W.T. year and you will have to show knowledge of every spell and charm we learned over last 6 years. Now I want you to pair up and practice all the spells you can think of. For additional hints look at the board where I will post several spells you should be able to perform without problems."

Harry paired with Ginny and Ron with Hermione and the quartet began practicing while the other students where still finding their partners.

As expected the quartet didn't have any problems with any of the charms Prof. Flitwick wanted them to use and by the end of the lesson they perform almost all spells non verbally. This of course led to Prof. Flitwick pointing out the extreme progress that the quartet has made since they began their studies at Hogwarts. Even though they didn't need any more fame they achieved it anyway.

After the class the four friends made their way to principles office and as they already knew the Gargoyle guarding the entrance sprang to life and let them pass without asking for a password.

Harry went first followed by Ginny, Hermione and Ron and when they reached the top Harry knocked on the door before Prof. McGonagall told them to enter.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Ms Weasly, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley, I was expecting you. Filius already filled me in that as expected you performed extraordinarily well in your first class. But I am guessing you are questioning why you only have 5 classes? The answer is quite simple. Albus asked me to modify your timetables."

"Why would Prof. Dumbledore do that?" Harry was the first to ask.

"It is quite easy and I shall explain my reasoning just as soon as Minerva please leave us to explain some things to your dear friends, Mr Longbottom and Ms Lovegood." And with that Minerva McGonagall took her leave to talk to Neville and Luna.

"Now, Hermione, I must ask you to secure this room against any eavesdroppers" Hermione did as she was told and informed Prof. Dumbeldore, who was watching her, when she was done.

"Excellent work Hermione, I couldn't have sealed the office better. This should guarantee that what I am about to tell you remains within these sacred walls.

Now the reason why I asked you Minerva to modify your timetables is that you only need those 5 subject to become Aurors. I know that not all of you want to join the Aurors but for now you need to be ready. As you all know Severus was my spy within Lord Voldemorts ranks and he did a fabulous job of getting information while not revealing any sensitive information's about the Order.

Now as you all obviously noticed your bonds to each other you must train exceedingly hard to control and harness your powers. Focused with your wands you will be able to achieve great things.

The third and final piece for now is that the castle has opened itself to you. Not even I as Headmaster had as much freedom to roam this castle as you do."

"But Prof. Dumbledore what does Snape being your spy for Lord Voldemort have to do with our bonds and Hogwarts?" Hermione asked

"See I told you Albus even the greatest witch of her age doesn't get it! Do you really think they are the right ones?"

"Yes Severus, now do not be so fast to cut them lose they will figure it out soon enough."

"Considering what we experienced in your Vault Professor, I would say we are about to be taught by you about the Soul Magic we posses." Harry concluded to Dumbledore's portrait while the others were still arguing.

"Ahhhhh yes, yes ,yes. See Severus they figured it out. But I know they didn't use my clues but that doesn't matter anymore now."

"So thios was all some sort or initialsation test? To see if we are fit to be taught by you?" Ron asked

"Oh no no no no but as a Portrait my Life has become rather boring and as such I need to find other forms of entertainment." The portrait answered with twinkling eyes.

"Now back to my clues. Severus and I will teach in the Light and the Dark arts of magic. Severus knows several curses and hexes that even I do not comprehend fully. As you have undoubtedly witnessed Severus also posses the possibility of flight without the need for anything to aid him. These are arts that you need to master. Remember there are no evil or bad spells but it is the use of these spells that defines if we perceive them as evil."

"But what about the Unforgivables? In all the books I have read they are labeled as evil. Hermione interjected.

"Ahh ever the bright witch. No the intend of the curses effect the outcome of it. As I am sure you are all aware you need to want to cause the effect of the curse. But have you ever used these curses with a different intend? The Imperius Curse for example. Have you ever tried to link your minds and share instead of dominated and control? Or the Cruciatus have you ever tried to heal instead of cause pain? With the contraction of the muscles you can restart a heart to save a live. And the most peculiar the Avada Kedavra. I am 100% certain that no one knew of these uses expect maybe Tom Riddle but he would never tell anyone. When you use the Advada Kedavra you send a piece of destroy your soul if your intend is to kill but if you want to safe a live with it, it strengthens the soul of the other person and thus giving them new life."

(_I believe I have read something like this before at least for the Cruciatus Curse. However I have always wondered what would happen if you changed the intent of the Unforgivables. Everyone always says that you have to want it and relish in it to perform the spell I am wondering whether a different intent shouldn't affect the curse. In my book it does so I shall make it happen ;-)_)

"But…. But….. but…. Why have you never published anything on these findings? You could have changed that?

"Yes and now Hermione, this knowledge is not for everyone. Simply because if your not focused enough you will release all your magic at once and create an enormous magical backlash killing you and everyone else in a good distance depending on your magical core. The intent to cause harm and evil is much easier released and requires less focus with no risk of killing yourself."

"Okay but why are you telling us this now?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious dear brother of mine? We use Soul Magic and have soul bonds and at least the Avada Kedavra now makes sense for us." Ginny answered before anyone could respond.

"Very clever Ginerva and completely spot on. Severus and I will teach you everything abou magic that we know. All the blank slates will be when we will expect you in here training. You will also learn different languages muggle and magical alike as well as Legelimency and Occlumency. Fawkes will be your guardian while you are here but I would also advise you find a magical familiar for yourself. Not just your Patronus or your Pet but someone like Fawkes. There are many interesting creatures out there that you will need to know about."

"Okay so now that we have cleared all that up, you have the rest of your free period until lunch to go into the Pensive. Before our deaths Severus and I we left several of our most important memories in the Pensive."

"But Professor when I used it in the Battle of Hogwarts it only had the memories that Prof. Snape gave me in it."

"Yes Harry, but that is not the Pensive I was talking about. There is another one hidden in the shelve to your right. It is much bigger and was created solely for the purpose of holding our combined memories. Hermione I am sure you are familiar with _Sepera Amoroe_ spell?"

"Yes Professor but I never used it."

"Yes my dear but remember you are no longer just an incredible smart witch but also an incredible powerful witch. Draw on the power that now resides within you. Draw from the love of your friends here with you."

Hermione did what Professor Dumbledore told her and immediately she felt Power coursing through her veins.

"This is amazing. The Power, I feel like I could move mountains."

"Hermione, love remember why are doing this? We can move mountains at another point in time." Ron inserted.

"Right. _SEPERA AMOROE Pensive" _Hermione spoke the spell and a blue light erupted from the tip of her wand and went straight into the shelve to their right. Where the spell connected with shelve a blue glow could be seen and a few moments later an entrance became visible and the Pensive came floating out of it and sat down in front of Hermione.

"What was that spell?" Ginny asked with wide eyes?

"It is basically the same as the _Accio_ spell but where the _Accio_ spell can be blocked with enhancements or the _Protego _spell the Sepera Amoroe spell cannot be blocked. For the spell to be effective you need to know what you are summoning and you need to know who tagged it before. Then you can summon it through anything even a _Fidelius_ Charm doesn't work." Hermione explained to her three friends.

"So in short it means you can summon anything as long as you know the object and who tagged it and nothing will stop it?" Harry clarified.

"Yes that is the essential part behind it."

"As always Hermione, you were spot on. Now that you have retrieved the Pensive begin your lessons on a journey through time and see what Severus and I have seen respectively. Some of the memories are overlapping from Severus Point of view and mine. Last words of warning before you begin your lesson. This Pensive is not a usual one. You will not only see what we saw but also hear what we thought and felt during this time. Our thoughts and thought process are now yours in the hope that it will help you master the spells we will teach you. And now of you go through our memories."

"Thank you for teaching us Professors Dumbledore and Snape. You were two of the best teachers we ever had." Harry said solemnly before the quartet entered the Pensive.

"So Severus what do you think?"

"Well the fact that Ms Granger could perform the spell on her first try is astonishing but given her previous years at Hogwarts it was to be expected."

"Yes I quite agree with you. It is fascinating watching a Soul Bond in action and they didn't even now they were channeling. Once they truly understand what it means they will become far greater then you and I could ever hope to be Severus."

"Yes I agree Dumbledore. But did you notice that the Bond is already affecting their behavior as well? Did you see the way they positioned themselves? Should anyone have breached the wards that Ms Granger placed upon this room they would have been faced immediately. Every strategic entry point was covered and as far as I can tell it was unconscious. Probably Mr Weasley saw them and subconsciously warned the others who just acknowledged it and positioned themselves accordingly. But the most interesting change was Mr Potter. Did you notice it as well? His eyes they changed, his attitude and behavior are completely different and mirror someone I know."

"I see that you noticed that as well. Yes I can see where your years of being a spy for Tom Riddle and myself have come in handy by being as observant as you are. Mr Potter certainly reminds me of myself now. The twinkle in his eyes shines through already. His magical core has been released when Tom tried to kill him. Out of the four of them no one can match Harry in Power now. I doubt even me or Tom could match him. His own Core had split itself when he was one year old to protect him from Tom's soul fragment. Now that it is no longer needed his tow cores formed one again and he didn't even notice it. He will be my main focus though. If I am not very much mistaken His magical core still posses the knowledge of Lord Voldemort at his highest. Having contained a Horcrux for almost 17 years is bound to have affected his part of the core that was shielding him. I believe that his core copied the memories and knowledge of Voldemort. So I will be focusing on unraveling them so that he can safely use them and they don't overwhelm him. You will be focusing on the other three and teach them what you know. Hopefully by Christmas we will be done and with the individual training and focus on the important factors."

"I agree Albus."

Meanwhile with Neville, Luna and Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall why did you summon us here instead of your new office?"

"That Mr Longbottom is for me to know and you to forget. Why I summoned you on the other hand is the important question. You were both key participants of the Battle of Hogwarts and leaders of Dumbledore's Army. For that reason the minister for magic and I agree that you are key targets for potential Death Eater attacks. Not as much as Mr Potter, Mr & Ms Weasley and Ms Granger but still very high up the potential threat list of Death Eaters. Also with Severus gone we do not have a spy within the ranks of the Death Eaters anymore and they are scattered at the moment. For this reason it was decided with the approval of your parents, that during your free periods Professors Flitwick, Slughorn and I will teach you individually to prepare you for all kind of Traps and Sneak attacks we have encountered in our days. We will teach you certain magical spells and charms that should be very useful for your future."

"I see but Professor McGonagall shouldn't you be focusing your efforts on Harry and the rest of them? I mean sure we were participants but we just continued what they started! Without them we wouldn't be."

"I understand Mr Longbottom however a plan has already been set in motion to tutor the four of them. They will receive the best possible teachings we can provide. In the mean time you the Professors of Hogwarts will be at your services should you require further teaching. All Professors are aware that your free periods will be spent with us and thus you will not get into trouble when you are late for a lesson."

"But Professor, don't we get a vote in this? I mean it is our lives so if we do not want to do it you shouldn't force us should you?" Luna replied dreamily.

"Very well Ms Lovegood, Mr Longbottom would you like to receive further tutoring in various matters of magic that the Professors of Hogwarts know about?"

"Yes" both replied while Minerva McGonagall just questioned why they made such a fuss in the first place.

"Okay your first lesson starts tomorrow. I will inform your parents, the Minister and the other Professors and deliver your new schedule. Oh and you shouldn't reveal that you are receiving those lessons as well as that Mr Potter and Co receive further lessons as well. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor!" Both coursed again at the same time.

With that Neville and Luna were dismissed and wandered the halls to the Great Hall for Lunch.

"I wonder what kind of lessons the others are receiving? I mean we get basically the best and brightest teachers of various fields to be our personal tutors but what about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny? Who do they get that is even better than them?

"I don't know Neville but we will have to trust the Headmistress."

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been expelled by the Pensive and were sitting in front of the Portraits again.

"Wow that was amazing and we barely even scratched the surface." Ron exclaimed.

"Yes it truly was an interesting experience."

They noticed that all the Portraits were either sleeping or away and as such they lifted the wards Hermione placed around the Office and went to get lunch all the while reminiscing about what they learned in past hours.


End file.
